Moonlight, Sweet Chocolate
by Moony'n'Pad'zzz
Summary: Il était connu que Remus Lupin aimait le chocolat. Il état connu que Rose McGlass aimait Remus Lupin. Mais il était également connu que Remus n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout un garçon facile, alors quoi? RL/OC, SB/OC, JP/LE. Rating K . Fic abandonnée, pour en connaitre les raisons et la fin qui était prévue, tout est dispo sur mon profil
1. How's Rose's Life?

_Salut à toutes (et à tous, peut-être...) !!_

_Voilà ma première fanfic publiée en tant que "Moony'n'Pad'zz", un pseudo qui en dit long sur mes persos préférés lol! Pour ceux qui se posent la question: non, jene suis pas novice. J'ai déjà écrit un dizaine de fics HP sous un autrecompte que je tiens à garder secret, sauf ben sur pour celles qui le devineront ;)_

_Cette histoire comprendra une vingtaine de chapitre et mettra en scène principalement Remus et une Oc, dans une histoire d'amour un peu compliquée. Le rating est minime parce que, même si j'aime les lemons demons, il n'y en aura pas dans cette fic, au pire, quelques limes qui seront annoncés à l'avance. Pour finir, sachez ue cette histoire fait partie d'une longue série de fic que j'ai prévu, où les persos se croiseront et s'entrecroiseront, donc gare!_

_Je n'en dis pas plus, mais il y a des infos supplementaires sur mon blog, qui est en** homepage**. J'y mettrais quelques précisions sur les chapitres, mes projets, vos avis, et surtout un article où je vous invite à me lancer des defis et à noter mes chapitres, donc vous etes les bienvenus_

_En attendant, bonne lecture, et j'espère, rendez-vous dans quelques reviews !_

_Moony'_

* * *

**PARTIE I : POUDLARD**

* * *

**1. How's Rose's Life?**

_Mardi 18 Novembre 1975_

Quiconque dans la salle l'aurait observée un tant soit peu aurait compris que Rose McGlass était complètement, éperdument, follement et irresistiblement amoureuse de Remus Lupin. Sauf, lui, évidemment, mais Remus n'était pas ce qu'on appelle un expert en la matière. Elle était là, à l'observer de ses grandes prunelles vert pâle, battant des cils dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, remettant ses longs cheveux en place dès qu'une boucle canelle lui frôlait la joue. Elle avait l'air rêveur et plein d'espoir qu'on attribue à n'importe quelle fille de quinze ans amoureuse.

La chance qu'elle avait, selon elle, était d'avoir tissé quelques liens avec le beau Remus, même s'ils n'étaient pas de la nature qu'elle souhaitait. En fait, il était connu que McGlass et Lupin étaient amis. La vérité, c'est que Rose McGlass peinait à ne pas se lier d'amitié avec un autre être vivant...Même Severus Snape avait succombé à ses innombrables tentatives de rapprochement. Bien sûr, il n'était pas devenu aussi calin que Sirius, ni aussi drôle que James - voire pas du tout, en fait - mais quelques discussions étaient devenues possibles, et elle en était très fière.

Elle soupira dans son jus de citrouille. Elle le trouvait beau, tellement beau...Ses mèches miel qui retombaient, lisses et calmes, sur l'étendue de son front. Ses joues creusées par des soucis qu'on ne supçonnait pas chez un garçon de quinze ans, son nez droit et fin, sa bouche rose et charnue, son menton doux et sa machoire présente...Elle adorait même son corps strié de cicatrices... Et tout ça sans parler de ses yeux. Des yeux d'or, qui semblaient sonder l'âme et percer le coeur, alors qu'ils ne voyaient même pas les sentiments d'une ado.

"-Quelque chose qui va pas, Rose?" demanda James. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle-même, Rose s'aperçut que toute sa bande d'amis l'observait, tantôt sourcils levés, tantôt avec un air rieur et entendu. Les yeux noisettes de James tendaient mesquinement vers Sirius, cherchant à rencontrer son regard et éclater de rire à l'unisson. Heureusement, le toutou ne lui accorda pas ce plaisir.

"-Erm, non, je pensais juste à l'interro de potions..." Répondit-elle en balayant de la main toutes les autres hypothèses que son soupir rêveur aurait pû engendrer. Sirius se mit à rire, se balançant sur sa chaise. Il essayait de rattraper les cacahuètes que Peter lui lançait seulement avec la bouche. Il stoppa à ses occupations pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

"-Attends, tu rigoles j'espère?" Il montra Lily Evans, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux assise quelques places plus loin "Toi et Carotella, vous êtes les meilleures en potions!" James attrapa une des cacahuètes et la lança entre les deux yeux de son meilleur ami.

"-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, Padfoot!" Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil en signe d'excuse et se concentra à nouveau sur la réponse qu'allait fournir Rose. Elle rit nerveusement, sentant ses joues rosirent de part le compliment pourtant banal que Sirius lui avait adressé.

"-D'abord, James a raison, tu devrais pas appeler Lily 'Carotella'. Et ensuite, ce n'est pas parce que je suis bonne en potions que j'ai envie d'avoir une interro là-dessus!"

"-Ho...C'est peut-être pour ça que Moony prend le temps de réviser alors qu'il est excellent?" Le susnommé Moony sortit le nez de son parchemin et offrit une oeillade exaspérée à son ami avant d'y replonger. A peine Remus fut mentionné, Rose sentit ses yeux se fixer sur lui, le détailler avec la plus grande précision et la plus pleine admiration. Qu'elle était sotte, quand il s'agissait de Remus! "C'est fou le nombre de points communs que vous avez, tous les deux, non?" Continua-t-il, amusé. Rose, à présent teinté de pivoine, lui lança un coup de pied dans le genoux, par dessous la table.

"-Mais t'es malade! J'te rappelle qu'on a un match samedi et que je suis le meilleur poursuiveur de toute l'histoire de Poudlard!" Elle prit un air faussement offusquée. Sirius et elle étaient partenaires de Quidditch depuis trois ans, au même poste. C'est là qu'était née leur amitié.

"-L'équipe de Serdaigle me fait à peine rire, cette année, même si on avait les bras cassés, on les battrait à plat couture..." Eluda-t-elle. Elle avait toujours eu confiance en son équipe, et n'avait jamais eu tord, puisqu'ils n'avaient perdu qu'un match depuis ces deux dernières saisons.

Il fallait bien avouer que les Gryffondors avaient une équipe du feu de Dieu. James était sans nul doute le meilleur attrapeur d'europe, et avec lui à leur côté, ils avaient peu de chance de se laisser battre. Les batteurs étaient Bob et Andy Pattinson, des frères de septième et cinquième année. Le gardien était Franck Longbottom, un gaillard équipé d'un cerveau, et qui ne rêvait que d'Alice Tatcher, une gryffondor de leur année. Celle ci était d'ailleurs la troisième poursuiveuse, avec Sirius et elle.

La grande horloge de la Grande Salle sonna l'heure du premier cours de l'après-midi. Potions. Slughorn allait encore s'étendre en compliments sur elle et sa si charmante camarade de potions: Lily Evans. Lily et Rose était sur la même longueur d'onde: ce Slugh était adorable, mais tellement lourd et embarassant dès qu'il s'étalait en éloge sur leurs incroyables capacités - sous entendu pour des sang mêlé. Sans compter que la classe comptait des élèves bien plus doués qu'elle, comme Snape.

"-Il faut que je vois Severus!" S'exclama Rose, se levant si vite que sa tête tourna quelques secondes. Elle sentit les quatre paires d'yeux l'observer, et s'excusa brièvement, se souvenant qu'elle parlait là de l'ennemi juré de ses meilleurs amis. "Salut les gars!" dit-elle en leur adressant un signe de la main. Elle rosit légèrement quand Remus leva une nouvelle fois la tête de son parchemin pour lui envoyer un sourire amicale. Et ravageur.

Son véritable meilleur ami était Sirius Black. C'était la première personne qu'elle avait connu de son année, puis de sa maison. Leur amitié s'était faite très vite, comme ça arrive souvent à onze ans. Rien n'avait pû les séparer. Ni le manque de tact de Sirius, ni les crises de nerfs de Rose, ni l'arrivée des maraudeurs, ni même son amitié pour Severus Snape. Elle était également devenue amie avec James, Remus et Peter, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Et puis, elle n'était pas maraudeur.

"-Snape!" Elle était hors d'haleine, lui courant après depuis la grande salle jusque devant la salle de potions. Il se tourna vers elle, levant les yeux au ciel. Elle aurait bien froncé les sourcils, mais, mains sur les genoux, elle était pliée en deux, reprenant son souffle. "Comme si tu ne m'avais pas entendu courir derrière toi!" Lui reprocha-t-elle. Il lui adressa un sourire mesquin.

"-Je ne suis pas si stupide...Je pensais seulement que tu abandonnerais avant de me rattraper."

"-Charmant" Elle passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux, voulant les remettre en place.

"-A trop rester avec la racaille, on en prend les faux plis..." Elle lui lança un coup de poing bien dosé dans l'épaule. Il n'avait pas tord, mais il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse appeler Sirius et James de la racaille.

"-Je suis pas venue pour ça Snape. Quand tu fais une potion de réveil, combien de piments magiques tu dois ajouter?" Il fit rouler ses yeux.

"-Seulement deux, si tu en mets trois on en sentira le goût, et un ne suffirait pas à réveiller un enfant..." Elle lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras. "Ouch!" Fit-il, avec une mine à la fois surprise et dégoutée. Elle savait qu'il détestait cordialement toutes les marques d'affection, et ce encore plus en public.

Elle le laissa planté là, s'éloignant avec un grand sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre trois mine déconfites. Remus, lui, étant figé dans une expression surprise, presque drôle. En fait, elle ne s'était pas doutée que les maraudeurs étaient déjà là, sinon, elle n'aurait jamais fait ce geste. Non qu'elle avait peur de leur représailles auprès de Snape, puiqu'elle ne les laisserait jamais aller jusque là, mais plutôt des "beurk!" et des "bah!" qu'elle serait obligée de supporter pendant plusieurs jours.

"-Salut, Rose!" Lily Evans arrivait vers elle, grand sourire. Rose lui répondit chaleureusement, toujours heureuse de parler avec la belle rouquine. "Tu es prête pour l'interro?" Elle avait l'air surrexcitée tandis que Rose acquiesçait, comme s'ils se préparaient à entrer dans un fameux parc d'attraction. Soudain, alors que les deux jeunes filles commençait à discuter, une ombre noire et imposante se prostra devant Rose.

"-Lily! C'est incroyable de te voir ici! Tu es resplandissante, aujourd'hui!!" C'était évidemment James, dans une position sensée être irresistible, qui faisait son numéro de charmeur quotidien à l'élue de son coeur. Malheureusement pour lui, mais fort heureusement pour Snape, la belle ne partageait pas ses sentiments, et le montrait à qui mieux-mieux.

"-Potter, pauvre abruti, je suis ici tous les mardi après-midi pour notre cours de potions, comme toi, et je porte le même uniforme noir et mal coupé que tous les jours d'école." Elle fit volte-face avec la ferme intention de le laisser pantois, mais se retourna au dernier moment, pointant sa poitrine d'un doigt ferme. Le contact la fit rougir, mais sa voix ne s'en ressentit pas lorsqu'elle ajouta "On t'apprendra que faire le même compliment débile à la même fille tous les jours, ça lui fait perdre son sens, Don Juan!"

"-Hé, du calme, Carotella, on t'a rien fait de mal!" S'exclama Sirius, tout sourire, tandis qu'on entendait Lily grogner contre lui en entrant dans les cachots. James donna un coup de coude à Sirius, et Rose y ajouta sa touche féminine avec une claque derrière la tête. Celui-ci haussa les épaules innocemment, demandant à Remus pourquoi les hommes aimaient le femmes, sous les rires non retenus de Peter.

En fait, tout le monde entra dans la salle en riant, à part la pauvre Lily et les Serpentards, qui ne riaient que pour se moquer des autres. Slughorn, bedonnant, les fit s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles. James et Peter, Sirius et Remus, Severus et Narcissa, Lily et Rose, Alice et Franck...Les personnes qui avaient été les plus proches de Rose étaient celles-ci. Même si Narcissa ne parlait que peu (Rose n'étant ni sang-pur ni serpentard, il était de mauvaise augure qu'on voit la belle héritière Black en pareille compagnie), et que Peter était décidemment trop immature (même si côté de James et de Sirius, il passait pour un garçon presque normal)...

Elle les observa tour à tour. Elle aimait ces gens plus que n'importe qui, parce qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre à aimer. Ils lui suffisaient. Différemment, chacun, ils lui révélaient une part de sa personnalité, ils comblaient une partie d'elle. Car non, Rose McGlass n'avait pas de famille. D'ailleurs, elle avait reçu ce nom à l'orphelinat, mais il n'avait rien à voir avec sa vraie famille. Sa mère l'avait abandonnée à la naissance pour des raisons mystérieuses. Seule chose dont elle était sûre: c'était une sorcière, car elle l'a déposée dans un orphelinat sorcier.

Quand son regard en vint à Remus, son coeur se serra. Etrangement, elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'elle finirait sa vie avec lui. Même si jeune, elle ne se voyait pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que Remus Lupin. Il croisa son regard et lui sourit aimablement. Aimable, mais pas aimant, voilà tel qu'était Remus à ses quinze ans. L'aimerait-il un jour? Elle sourit tristement, pensant que seul le temps pourrait le lui dire...


	2. Hurt

_Salut!!_

_Et voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je suis un peu déçue par le succes mitigé du premier lol, mais bon, on n'y peut rien...Je voudrais juste demander à celles qui mettent l'histoire en alert de laisser une petite review au passage ;)_

_Enfin bref, pour mon blog c'est pareil: j'ai eu 10 visites depuis le lancement du premier chapitre, mais personne n'a laissé de commentaires, personne n'a noté le chapitre, personne ne m'a lancé de défis...Même si l'histoire ne vous plait pas, dites le, c'est toujours mieux que le silence._

_Bref, merci quand même aux deux revieweuses, et à la prochaine, j'espère._

_Moon'z_

* * *

**PARTIE I : POUDLARD**

* * *

**2. Hurt**

_Vendredi 23 Fevrier 1976_

Elle se fixa dans le miroir, concentrée et pourtant si absente. C'était un vendredi, et elle portait l'uniforme. Sa jupe plissé et son blazer étaient d'un rouge sombre et sanguin. Elle portait en dessous le traditionnel chemisier blanc ressortant du col en V, et des bas pratiquements opaques, qui peinaient à ne pas glisser sur ses jambes fines. Elle remit sa cravate bien en place, les diagonales rouges et ors s'entremelants jusqu'à disparaitre sous son vêtement. Elle fit claquer les chaussures de cuir, conformes, et se mordit les lèvres.

Rose McGlass avait la chance d'être jolie. Ses longs cheveux châtains, au lieu de s'emmêler et sècher comme de la paille, formaient des boucles chocolat, souples et chatoyantes. Ses grands yeux vert pâle, entre leurs cils épais, respiraient l'intelligence et la gentillesse, tout comme son énorme sourire. Elle avait sur la joue gauche une fossette d'enfant, qui n'aparaissait que lorsqu'elle riait ouvertement. Quand à son corps, long et mince, elle ne pouvait qu'en remercier le sport quotidien.

Elle se sourit, faisant mine d'avoir confiance en elle. Elle devrait être sûre d'elle. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était intelligente, sympathique et même drôle, parfois! Et pourtant, elle doutait que cela suffise. Elle avait l'impression d'être sans cesse surrestimée, flattée plus que complimentée. Elle se regarda encore. Elle faisait pitié avec cette mine dépitée. Pas étonnant qu'elle se fasse remballer si elle ne changeait pas rapidement d'attitude! Elle soupira.

Il fallait prendre son courage à deux mains. Il fallait être grande, maintenant. Elle savait s'occuper des autres, les consoler, les aider, les protéger...Mais elle ne prenait même pas le temps de savoir si elle aussi, elle avait des choses à vivre. Peut-être que son manque de chance en famille lui donnerait chance en amour? Elle rit doucement, se trouvant idiote de se rassurer avec des histoires pareilles.

Non, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il fallait penser. C'était tout simplement sa chance. James, Sirius et Peter avaient tout prévu pour qu'elle ait la voie libre. C'était le moment ou jamais, le moment de savoir si oui ou non son petit rêve au bras de Remus deviendrait un jour réalitié. Et puis, les garçons avaient dit qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis. Sirius lui avait confié qu'il avait parlé avec son Moony, et qu'il lui avait avoué ne pas être indifférent aux charmes de la belle Rose. Elle soupira. Sirius était capable de bien des choses pour réunir ses deux meilleurs amis, et elle ne doutait pas que mentir en faisait partie.

Elle sortit du dortoir. Rester ici ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, elle se laisserait embarquer par tout un tas de doutes paranoïaques, et finirait par ne pas aller le voir. Elle descendit les escaliers, sa main tremblant légèrement sur la rambarde de bois précieux. Mais pourquoi donc se laissait-elle si facilement découragée? Les prétendants se bousculaient au portillon, les amis affluaient...Elle connaissait le succès dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, ou presque. Ce n'était tout de même pas le doux, le gentil, le réfléchi Remus Lupin, qui allait la repousser?

"-Salut, Rose!" S'exclama Lily, qui montait justement les marches du dortoir. "Tu n'aurais pas vu Potter, par hasard?" Rose sourit, se donnant la consistence de quelqu'un d'enjoué et confiant, ce qu'elle était habituellement.

"-Une soudaine révélation?" Dit-elle en riant presque. Lily prit un air dégouté, que Rose savait pas totalement justifié. Si les maraudeurs ne s'en doutaient pas, elle, elle savait très bien que Lily en pinçait tout de même pour James. Elle le détestait certainement, mais une part d'elle l'appréciait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

"-Ne sois pas idiote...J'ai un message à lui faire passer de la part de McGonagall." Rose acquiesça.

"-Je crois qu'ils sont allés au terrain pour faire quelques passes, avec Sirius et Peter..." Lily ricana soudainement. Elle avait ce genre de ricanement doux et clair, qui n'arrivait pas à être sordide même lorsque c'était le but recherché.

"-Peter?" Dit-elle sans s'arrêter de rire. "Dis moi que c'est une blague?" Elle rit avec elle. Sans méchanceté aucune, Peter n'était pas ce qu'on appelait un as du souaffle. Le pauvre garçon avait du mal à tenir en équilibre sur un balai. Rose, qui lui avait fait passer des essais de poursuiveur l'an passé, en savait quelque chose.

"-Je pense qu'il ramasse les balles perdues..." Répondit-elle. "Bon courage si tu comptes empêcher James de jouer plus de trente secondes, en tout cas..."

"-Je trouverais les arguments, ne t'inquiètes pas!" S'exclama Lily avec un sourire plein de promesses cruelles. Les disputes journalières de Mlle Evans et son chevalier M Potter étaient tout simplement exaspérantes, et Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle languissait le jour où ils se mettraient enfin ensemble, stoppant ces enfantillages ridicules. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais jugé nécessaire de dire ça devant son amie. Elle préférait garder ce genre de discussion pour Sirius.

Lily redescendit finalement avec Rose. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent. La rousse partie chercher son ennemi juré sur le terrain de Quidditch, tandis que Rose faisait mine d'aller lire un bouquin. En réalité, elle savait très bien qui elle rencontrerait en allant vers la bibliothèque. Les devoirs pleuvaient, cette semaine, les Buses approchaient dangereusement, et il était seul. Aucune chance de le trouver ailleurs qu'entre deux rayons de Défense.

Les couloirs étaient loins d'être déserts. A cette heure-ci, logiquement, tous les élèves devraient être en cours, mais les cinquième et septième année disposaient d'un maximum de temps libre. Presque toutes les après-midi, en fait. Ce temps étaient bien sur destiné à réviser pour leurs examens de fin d'année, bien plus importants que ceux des autres niveaux. Et bien sûr, une minorité d'élèves profitaient de ces heures pour travailler, quand on pouvait faire des boules de neige ou usurper de la nourriture aux elfes des cuisines.

La grande porte de bois était ouverte, signe que bon nombre d'elèves y étaient déjà installés. Elle soupira, agacée. Mme Pince sera certainement encore plus tendue que d'habitude, et le brouhaha d'élèves l'empêcherait de trouver Remus rapidement. Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était toujours mieux que deux élèves isolés, occupés à épier ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à Remus. Oui, ce n'était pas si mal que ça, tout compte fait.

"-Je peux vous aider?" Malgré la dose de travail éprouvant qu'elle avait déjà, la bibliothècaire trouvait le moyen de venir au secours des élèves en détresse. Rose sourit, mal à l'aise. L'attention de Mme Pince était charmante, mais elle n'avait nullement besoin de devenir le centre d'attention d'une vingtaine d'élèves maintenant, alors qu'elle feignait de chercher quelque chose dans les rayons simplement dans l'espoir de tomber "accidentellement" sur Remus.

"-Erm...En fait je...Je cherche une tragédie moldue pour mon cours..." Elle se giflait intérieurement de parler aussi bêtement. Elle avait cette façon gênante de bégayer et bafouiller dès qu'elle était en mauvaise posture. La vieille fille de bibliothècaire ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, ou du moins, elle n'en fit pas cas. Levant sa baguette, elle fit venir d'autre rayons plusieurs livres.

"-Voilà, Les Hauts de Hurlevent, McBeth...Je vous laisse choisir, vous n'aurez qu'à laisser les autres ici et venir vous enregistrer si vous souhaitez emporter le livre avec vous." Elle lui sourit brièvement, sèche, puis repartit vers son bureau, un grand meuble de bois croulant sous les ouvrages et les parchemins. Rose murmura un "Merci" timide et effacé, avant de se faire apostropher.

"-Rose?" Elle fit volte-face, et son coeur manqua un battement avant de repartir à toute vitesse. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Elle devait reprendre contenance, et vite. L'expression de Remus était risiblement surprise. Elle devait bien avouer qu'il était rare qu'elle se promène dans les allées bondées de la bibliothèque. C'était plus le refuge de Lily, en fait.

"-Je...Heu..." S'agaçant elle-même, elle préféra simplement montrer l'exemplaire de Romeo et Juliette qu'elle avait choisi avec un pauvre sourire. Amusé, il lui montra la couverture de son propre livre, le même exactement. Elle rit nerveusement. "Je crois qu'on est les seuls à faire ce devoir!" Il haussa les épaules. Remus avait l'habitude d'être le seul de la bande à travailler sérieusement.

"-Je pensais que tu irais voler avec les autres." Il était pensif en disant cela. Elle pria un instant pour qu'il ne découvre pas le plan machiavélique que ses amis avaient monté contre lui pour que Rose puisse enfin se retrouver seule avec lui, puis elle se trouva ridicule.

"-Je commence à être vraiment en retard dans mes devoirs, et j'aurais tout le temps de voler pendant les entrainements." Il lui sourit brièvement. Elle se perdit un instant dans ses prunelles magnifiquement striées d'or, et sa respiration se coupa. Avec sa mèche tombant délicatement sur ses sourcils, il était tout simplement divin. Elle ravala sa salive, tandis qu'il se replongeait totalement dans son livre.

Elle fit mine de lire, elle aussi, mais était incapable de se concentrer. Ils étaient si proches, sur ce même banc de travail, et pourtant à des milliers d'années lumières l'un de l'autre. Lui, naïvement persuadé qu'elle était venu bosser son Etude des Moldus, et elle, incroyablement pensive, mal à l'aise, hésitante. Si seulement Remus Lupin n'avait pas été si aveugle, si seulement il avait pû se rendre compte de son béguin et lui envoyer des signes perceptibles pour lui indiquer si la voie était libre ou pas, comme le faisaient les gens normaux...

Cela faisait maintenant cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle était assise près de lui, et aucun son ne venait perturber leurs "soi-disant" révisions. C'était incroyable cette faculté qu'avait Remus de se plonger dans un livre, de s'isoler du monde, et de n'en ressortir que quelques heures plus tard, parfois même seulement une fois arrivé à la fin de l'histoire. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas attendre jusque là!

Elle faillit le déconcentrer en l'appelant, mais se retint au dernier moment. Si elle interrompait la lecture de Remus, elle devait en avoir une bonne raison. Elle en avait bien une, mais elle ne se savait pas prête à l'avouer. Comment faire venir le sujet sur le tapis? Elle ne pouvait pas l'aborder en lui lançant un "Hey, tu sais que t'es mignon, toi? Ca te dirait pas qu'on sorte ensemble un de ces quatre?". Elle tortilla ses doigts, faisant tomber son livre au passage.

"-Il y a quelque chose qui va pas, Rose?" Il l'observait avec une curiosité mêlée d'étonnement qu'elle trouvait totalement craquante. Ho Seigneur pourquoi avait-il besoin de poser cette question? Elle était maintenant coincée, obligée d'avouer ce qui la tracassait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi doux, attentionné et prévenant?

"-Erm...Non. Enfin si. Je ne sais pas...En fait, je voulais te parler, Remus." La surprise grandit dans ses yeux, et il passa maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux. Craquant. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant les bons mots pour aborder le sujet. Et ne les trouvant pas, elle se lança du mieux qu'elle pû. "Ca fait un moment qu'on se connait, maintenant, non?" Il hôcha la tête, troublé, ses sourcils clairs légèrement froncés.

"-Tu es vraiment un bon ami, comme James, Sirius et Peter, tu sais..." Elle fixait maintenant ses mains, sur lesquels elle faisait coulisser son unique bague nerveusement. Du coin de l'oeil, elle le vit acquiescer une nouvelle fois. A ce stade de la conversation, il était pratiquement impossible qu'il ne se doute pas de ce dont elle comptait lui parler. Et pourtant... "Mais je me demandais...Enfin, tu sais, je voulais savoir si tu aimerais que ça aille...plus loin?"

Elle peinait à ne pas fermer les yeux, comme une petite fille qui n'oserait pas regarder les scènes violentes d'un film d'horreur pour ados. Elle tremblait, et en cet instant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se réveiller, et se rendre compte que tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchermard. Il se passa quelques secondes interminables pendant lesquelles personne ne pipa mot, sûrement le temps que Remus comprenne le message qu'elle lui faisait passer. Et puis...

"-Ho..." Par reflexe, elle leva la tête, croyant devoir affronter les deux prunelles inquisitrices. Mais non: Remus, lui aussi, avait décidé de s'intéresser à ses chaussures plutôt qu'à elle. Il avait dangereusement rougit, et bafouillait à son tour, mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. "Rose, je t'apprécies vraiment beaucoup mais...pas dans ce genre de" Elle le coupa net, levant la main.

"-C'est bon, Rem. Pas de soucis, j'ai compris." Ses yeux brûlaient, et elle sentait que les larmes n'allaient attendre qu'une poignée de secondes avant de noyer ses joues. Elle décida qu'il n'était pas utile de se ridiculiser plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà fait. Avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, elle posa le livre sur la table, pas d'humeur à aller s'enregistrer au bureau de la bibliothècaire, se leva, et marcha promptement vers la sortie.

"-Attends, Rose!" Il la héla, mais ne la suivit pas. Il restait là, planté sur ce banc inconfortable, à la regarder partir tête baissée. Elle espérait peut-être qu'il la poursuive et s'excuse, mais il ne le fit pas. Il était bien trop surpris par cette déclaration, choqué par la proposition, et par sa propre réponse digne du tact de Sirius, pour y arriver. Lachant le livre, il passa les mains sur son visage, désemparé. Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivaient-elles qu'à lui? La plus jolie fille de l'école ne pouvait donc pas sortir avec un garçon normal, au lieu de chercher à se faire briser le coeur avec une bête comme lui?

Quelques secondes plus tard, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Remus retourna vers la salle commune. Il prit soin de s'enregistrer au bureau, et même d'emprunter un deuxième livre pour Rose. Il tenait à se faire pardonner, au moins pour qu'il puisse lui expliquer pourquoi il la rejetait. Il se sentait mou et idiot. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle des Gryffondor, elle n'y était pas, Dieu Merci. En revanche, ses trois maraudeurs d'acolytes y étaient, eux, affalés sur les différents divans. Il prit place sur un fauteuil sans leur adresser la parole, perdu dans ses pensées.

"-Alors, comment ça s'est passé?" Demanda James, tout sourire. Peter pouffa et Sirius, également souriant, lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. L'Attrapeur s'excusa en levant les bras mais, trop tard, le mal était fait. Remus fronça les sourcils.

"-De quoi tu parles?" Comme toujours, le plus naïf des maraudeurs ne se doutait pas que ses compères puissent être dans le coup. Sirius répondit cette fois, trop curieux pour respecter la promesse de silence qu'il avait fait à sa meilleure amie.

"-De Rose, évidemment!" Et c'est là que l'habituellement si flegmatique Remus Lupin perdit son sang-froid. Ses joues rougirent sous la colère, et ses trois camarades savaient pertinemment que ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour leurs cas.

"-Vous étiez au courant qu'elle allait faire ça?!" Hors de lui, il n'attendit même pas qu'un d'eux lui réponde pour continuer "Aucun de vous n'a essayé de la découragée?" Il les toisa tour à tour, écoeuré "Vous vouliez vraiment qu'elle ait de la peine, c'est ça?"

"-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Moony, on a jamais voulu lui faire de la peine. On a pensé que tu ne la remballerais pas, en la voyant t'en parler franchement." Remus souffla, exaspéré par l'attitude puérile et égoïste de ses faux frères. "-Ouais, on croyait que t'allais de ramollir devant ses beaux yeux..." Ajouta Peter en battant des paupières.

"-Vous êtes vraiment des abrutis...Comme si j'allais me ramollir et ne plus penser aux conséquences que ça pourrait avoir pour elle!" James se leva, lui aussi agacé par le comportement de Remus.

"-Je t'en pris, Remus, regardes-toi un peu! T'es dingue amoureux de cette fille, et sous prétexte que tu deviens un peu sauvage une fois par mois, tu vas la laisser partir avec un autre..."

"-Je ne suis PAS amoureux de Rose! Et crois moi, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de la voir avec un autre, au moins, elle m'oublierait!"

Bien sur, cette phrase était truffée de mensonges odieux. Remus était bel et bien amoureux de Rose McGlass, et ce depuis leur première année à Poudlard, qui plus est. Et évidemment, la dernière chose au monde qu'il désirait était de la voir heureuse au bras d'un autre garçon. Mais il s'était toujours soigneusement interdit d'envisager une relation avec elle, comme avec n'importe quelle autre fille. Il ne pouvait leur causer que des soucis, et il ne voulait pour rien au monde rendre Rose malheureuse, seule chose dont il serait capable d'après lui.

Mais là n'était pas la question. Il s'aperçut, penaud, que Rose était arrivée dans la salle commune sans qu'ils ne l'entendent, et qu'elle avait sûrement tout entendu de sa dernière phrase. Super, voilà de quoi finir leur amitié en beauté! Elle s'était figée dans la pièce, les yeux rougis par les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Son expression changea lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Elle devint renfermée, illisible. Elle passa devant eux sans plus les regarder.

"-Rose!" Appelèrent Remus et Sirius à l'unisson. Sans se retourner, elle lacha un "Fous-moi la paix, Lupin!" avant de s'embarquer dans les escaliers de ses dortoirs. Remus, pas vraiment décidé à la laisser repartir de cette façon, attrapa le livre qu'il lui avait réservé et se mit à courir derrière elle. Dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié qu'il était impossible aux garçons de pénétrer dans les dortoirs des filles. Ce n'est que lorsque les marches disparurent, laissant place à un toboggan de pierre plutôt désagréable, qu'il s'en souvint. Arrivé en bas, il se massa les lombaires en se relevant, penaud et agacé.

"-Je comprends pas pourquoi vous faîtes tout ce cirque alors que ça crève les yeux que vous finirez mariés..." Dit Sirius pour lui plus que pour les autres. Avant que quiconque puissent entendre le soupir énervé de Remus, James enchaina sous les rires de Peter.

"-Oui, je suis de ton avis Padfoot, cette histoire entre toi et Rose, Moony, c'est un peu la même chose qu'entre Lily et moi, tu sais..." Rêveur, il venait sûrement de replonger dans des souvenirs terriblement langoureux où Lily lui assénait une gifle magistrale. Remus, plus qu'échauffé, ne revint pas s'asseoir avec ses amis. Il se saisit du deuxième livre et, tout en partant lui aussi vers les dortoirs, il lança.

"T'as raison, James, c'est exactement comme pour Lily et toi: sans espoir."


	3. And There Was Love

_Hello!!_

_Je sais que j'ai attendu longtemps avant de poster la suite, mais j'avais moultes choses à faire les amis! Pour vous rappeller un peu le début de la fic, c'est Rose McGlass qui aime Remus Lupin, et qui se fait méchamment repousser par le loup-garou...Ici on saute directement en sixième année des maraudeurs, mais n'oubliez pas, la fic s'étend jusqu'à la deuxième guerre, donc peu importe ce qui se passe ici il y aura encore plein plein de perturbations pour Remi et Rosy..._

_Je voudrais remercier mes chèèèèères revieweuses, au nombre de 7 cette fois \o, j'espère que d'autres viendront les rejoindre pour ce chapitre. Pas facile de se motiver à écrire quand personne ne donne son avis, vous savez...Et pis toujours la homepage où je vous conseille de faire un tour à chaque fois :D_

_Ha si, encore un truc. Je viens de lancer ma deuxième histoire, une SiriusOC. Ca se passe au temps de Poudlard, et on y voit tous les personnages de Moonlight, puisque ce sont des fics croisées. A bon entendeur..._

_Bonne lecture j'espère, et à bientôt!_

* * *

**PARTIE I: POUDLARD**

* * *

**3. And There Was Love**

_13 Septembre 1976_

La lumière lui traversa les paupières avec la force et la vitesse d'une arme blanche. L'intérieur de ses paupières était illuminé d'un jaune franc et puissant, désagréable. Elle gémit, mécontente, avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'était pas la seule occupante de ce lit. Lit qui n'était même pas le sien, d'ailleurs. Ses yeux papillonèrent quelques instants, mais elle ne trouva pas la force de les maintenir ouvert. Elle s'était couchée trop tard, avait eu une nuit trop agitée, et elle avait trop peu dormi pour déjà devoir se lever.

Sur son corps presque complètement dévêtu, le drap était fin et frais, aérien. D'habitude, au mois de Septembre, il était normal d'allumer la cheminée et de prévoir une couverture supplémentaire, pour les réveils glacés. Mais l'été indien guettait l'Europe du Nord, cette année, et personne ne s'en plaignait. Au lieu de se cloitrer dans leurs salles communes, les élèves pouvaient voler sur leurs balais, se balader dans le parc ou tremper leurs pieds dans le lac, comme en plein mois de Juin. C'était un vrai plaisir, comme la légère brise qui vint relever les cheveux de Rose, ce matin-là.

Tout était tellement parfait. Les rideaux pourpres du baldaquin ne devaient être tirés qu'à moitié, car dans le cas contraire la lumière ne serait pas venue la réveiller si facilement, et les fenêtres devaient être grandes ouvertes pour laisser passer le vent agréable. Mais aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la pièce. Elle n'entendait que sa propre respiration, et la sienne. Ils étaient donc seuls. Elle sourit vaguement à cette idée, les yeux toujours clos, laissant remonter quelques délicieux souvenirs de cette nuit. Il devait dormir, lui aussi, pour que sa respiration soit aussi calme et détendue.

Ils entraient maintenant en sixième année, et elle était en couple avec Remus depuis déjà quelques mois. En fait, il avait succombé peu de temps après qu'elle lui ait fait sa première déclaration, dans la bibliothèque. Nul ne sait si ce sont ses sentiments, ses amis, ou le caractère peu supportable des crises de Rose McGlass qui l'ont convaincu de concrétiser les choses avec elle, mais ça avait porté ses fruits. Ils étaient heureux comme des papes, presque insouciants, presque confiants. Elle sourit plus fort en se rappelant ce jour de Mars. Remus était resté fidèle à lui même, comme toujours.

_Flashback_

Elle l'évitait. Elle l'évitait soigneusement depuis bon nombre de jours, bon nombre de semaines, même. Elle ne le supportait plus. Elle ne supportait plus de le voir discuter avec un professeur, elle ne supportait plus de le voir plongé dans un livre ou riant avec un des trois autres maraudeurs. Et surtout, elle ne supportait plus de sentir son regard sur elle. D'ailleurs, chaque fois que ça arrivait, elle prenait grand soin de lui faire comprendre que s'il ne détournait pas le regard rapidement, il ne lui resterait bientôt que les yeux pour pleurer.

Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne le supportait plus, non pas parce qu'elle le détestait, mais bien parce qu'elle l'aimait autant, sinon plus, qu'avant. Elle n'arrivait pas à se débarasser de ces images de lui souriant qui restaient gravées, ni des éclats de rire, ni des regards attentionnés...Encore moins de sa voix douce et feutrée. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner en arrière, ne jamais rien lui avouer et continuer de l'observer en cachette, entre la poire et le fromage. Mais le mal était fait et aucun sortilège qu'elle connaissait en cinquième année ne lui permettait de réparer cette erreur.

Ce matin-là, pour l'éviter, elle avait décidé de se cloitrer dans son dortoir. C'était Dimanche, et deux possibilités s'offraient à Remus: aller faire des batailles de boules de neige avec les autres; ou bien rester lire ou travailler dans la salle commune. Dans les deux cas, elle était en sécurité, ici, à l'abris de toutes ses tentatives de renouement. Elle ne voulait plus être son amie, elle ne pouvait plus. Plus maintenant qu'il savait pertinemment tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et qu'elle savait que ce n'était tout simplement pas réciproque.

Elle s'était levée, approchée doucement de la fenêtre. On aurait dit une pauvre enfant délaissée, digne des meilleurs contes moldus. Toute seule, du haut de la plus haute tour du chateau, elle observait les autres élèves jouer et rire, en bas, se roulant dans la neige ou patinant sur le lac glacé, alors que dans sa chambre, elle se mourrait d'un amour désespéré. L'hiver durait longtemps, cette année, et le printemps peinait à se faire une place dans le calendrier. Ca n'arrangeait pas son humeur, aussi froide et nue que les arbres de la Forêt Interdite.

Dans le parc, elle aperçu les maraudeurs. James était en train de faire la cours à Lily, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. En réalité, boule de neige à la main, il avait l'air de la menacer de la lui fourrer sous son pull si elle n'allait pas à pré-au-lard avec lui, le week-end prochain. De là où elle était, Rose entendait parfaitement les insanités que la jolie rouquine répondait à ses avances. Elle reconnu aussi Peter. Il était près des serres en compagnie de deux jeunes Poufsouffle, parlant fort et à grands gestes. Elle sourit.

Un peu plus loin, à l'abris d'un vieil arbre, elle vit Sirius. Depuis quelques temps, ils se voyaient moins. Elle ne restait avec lui que lorsque Remus était absent, ce qui réduisait considérablement leurs rencontres. Comme souvent, il était entouré d'une bande de filles aux gloussements intempestifs, ce qui ne semblait pas lui déplaire outre mesure. Elle secoua la tête, à la fois attendrie et exaspéré...Quand est-ce que Sirius se déciderait à changer? Puis, Ô surprise, elle se rendit compte qu'une des coqueluches de l'école manquait à l'appel: Remus.

Elle se détourna de la fenêtre. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses oignons, et elle se moquait bien de ce que Remus pouvait faire en ce moment même. Contre son gré, elle imagina un instant qu'il soit occupé avec une fille, une jeune délurée dans le style de celles qui se groupent autour de Sirius. Son poing se serra de lui-même, et elle dû lutter contre les larmes de rage et de tristesse. Décidemment, elle était trop émotive, mais penser qu'un jour elle devrait supporter de voir une fille au bras de Remus était inconcevable.

Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte. C'était assez inhabituel. En général, seules les filles qui dormaient ici y entraient (Lily, Alice, Maïa, Tanya et Rose), et elles ne prenaient jamais la peine de toquer. Machinalement, Rose lança tout de même un "Entrez". A nouveau plantée devant la fenêtre, elle ne prit pas tout de suite la peine de regarder de qui il s'agissait. Lorsqu'elle le fit, elle eu l'impression qu'elle était en plein cauchemard.

"- Salut, Rose..."

Remus était là, devant la porte. Une main enfoncé dans la poche de son jean gris, l'autre en train de se gratter la nuque, il semblait plus que mal à l'aise. Elle s'en contrefichait. De quel droit venait-il se pointer dans son dortoir alors qu'elle y était seule, et surtout, pourquoi faire? Elle lui avait dit mille fois qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, et ses minauderies de jeune premier n'y changeraient rien, même si ça le rendait encore plus craquant qu'il ne l'était.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lupin? " Son ton était sec, cassant. Elle fronça les sourcils. "Et d'abord, comment t'as réussi à entrer ici?" Les joues du Gryffondor rosirent légèrement, et il retint de justesse un sourire timide.

"- C'est Padfoot, il m'a montré un sortilège qui permet de grimper sur le toboggan..." Il fit craquer les os de ses mains, hésitant. "Je suis venu pour te parler, Rose"

"- J'ai rien à te dire, et j'ai aucune envie de t'écouter. A plus, Lupin" Sur ces paroles, elle se détourna de lui pour rejoindre son lit, et s'y étaler. (Mal)Heureusement, il ne la laissa pas arriver à destination, et lui attrapa la main. Elle se figea au contact de sa peau. Tant de fois elle avait rêvé de lui tenir la main, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne...Elle ne se dégagea pas assez vite, puisqu'il fut le premier à retirer sa main.

"- S'il te plait, Rose, il faut que tu comprennes..." Alors qu'il était dans un cul de sac, qu'il se sentait terriblement mal, elle sortit complètement de ses gonds. Elle avait trop souffert pour laisser ce rejeton repousser la faute sur elle.

"- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Lupin! Tu l'as dit toi même: tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, point barre!" Ses dernièrs mots s'étranglaient dans sa gorge, et elle ne put empêcher les larmes d'affluer. Remus n'en semblait pas gêné, pour une fois, car il ne s'enfuit pas. Il s'était promis d'arranger les choses, et il allait le faire.

"- J'ai dit ça sur le coup des nerfs, c'est tout! Tu n'as aucune idée des dangers que tu risquerais si on était ensemble, Rose..." Il avait réellement l'air triste en disant cela, mais Rose était trop énervée, trop triste et trop déçue pour s'en rendre compte.

"- Ho, je t'en pris, pas de ça avec moi! Tu joues toujours les martyres, j'en ai assez! C'est vrai que t'es super dangereux comme gars! On sait jamais, je pourrais te retrouver mort d'une overdose de litterature?!" Elle trouvait les mots puérils et idiots au fur et à mesure qu'ils sortaient de sa bouche, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ça! Il passa encore une fois une main dans sa nuque, ses joues s'enflammant à vue d'oeil.

"- Tu veux bien te calmer et t'asseoir une seconde?" Demanda-t-il, son ton toujours régulier, bien que sa voix ait des ratés.

"- Non!" Hurla-t-elle. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour réaliser que sa réaction était ridicule, et aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Remus, lui, resta debout, à quelques mètres d'elle. Il était figé, passant et repassant une main sur son visage.

"- Ecoutes, Rose..." Commença-t-il. Il avait décidé de lui dire toute la vérité, quelques jours auparavant. Rose McGlass n'était pas du genre à aller répéter son secret, de toute façon. Peut-être qu'elle comprendrait alors que rien n'est possible entre eux, et ils resteraient amis. Ou bien elle verrait enfin quel monstre inhumain il est, et alors elle serait assez dégoutée par lui pour oublier ses sentiments.

"- Honnêtement, Remus, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. De me parler, je veux dire." Dit-elle de sa plus petite voix.

Elle avait l'air si faible, en cet instant. L'estomac de Remus se serra: elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il adorait entendre son nom rouler dans la bouche de Rose, comme si sa voix le rendait mille fois plus beau qu'il n'était. Tout comme il adorait ses longs cheveux châtains, ses grands yeux verts, sa bouche en coeur, ses courbes fines, son esprit, son humour...Même les larmes qui obstruaient ses yeux et les auréoles rougeâtres qui entouraient son nez et ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à diminuer sa beauté.

"- Je crois que plus tu vas me donner de bonnes raisons pour qu'on ne sorte pas ensemble, plus ça va me faire mal, alors..." Continua-t-elle. Elle n'essayait même plus de retenir les sanglots, qui la secouaient silencieusement. Elle avait perdu sa dignité devant Remus, et ses efforts pour la rattraper étaient toujours vains en sa présence.

"- Si. C'est mieux que tu saches." Reprit-il. "Si j'ai refusé de sortir avec toi, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas jolie, ni parce que je ne t'apprécie pas, mais à cause de moi." Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un rictus dérisoir, mais il parla à nouveau. "Tu sais que je vais souvent à l'infirmerie, mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis malade."

Rose planta soudain son regard dans celui de Remus. Ce qu'elle y vit lui brisa le coeur, et elle se sentit coupable de se comporter en enfant capricieuse. A travers la douce teinte ambrée de ses prunelles, il n'était pas difficile de lire la tristesse, la timidité, et même la honte dans le regard de Remus. Elle s'était toujours demandé ce qui pouvait bien l'envoyer à l'infirmerie si souvent, sans jamais oser poser la question. Est-ce que cela lui constituerait une bonne excuse pour la repousser? Elle en doutait, mais elle était trop curieuse pour l'empêcher de raconter la suite.

"- En fait, j'ai un problème assez particulier. Dumbledore m'a autorisé à suivre des cours à Poudlard, mais je crois que n'importe quel autre directeur aurait refusé de prendre ce risque. En fait, je suis un..." Il déglutit difficilement, car le mot peinait à échapper de ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il allait voir le visage si doux de Rose se muer en une expression horrifiée, ou dégoutée, et il ne pouvait pas supporter cela. Il baissa donc la tête à nouveau, fixant ses chaussures. "Je suis un loup-garou."

Un silence de mort s'abbatit sur le dortoir. Ils avaient même arrêté de respirer. Lui, les yeux maintenant fixés sur Rose, guettait sa réaction avec autant d'impatience que de hantise. Il était persuadé qu'elle le repousserait, et il ne savait pas encore si c'était réellement ce qu'il voulait ou non. Elle, elle était tout simplement si choquée qu'elle était incapable de faire un geste. Doucement, les rouages de sa cervelle se mirent à fonctionner, et elle se rappela de tous les indices qui auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Bien sûr, les régulières absences, et ses visites multipliées à l'infirmerie. Mais il y avait aussi ces attitudes de chien battu, cette sagesse arrivée avant l'âge, et plus gros encore, la façon dont les autres maraudeurs l'appelaient _Moony_. Elle le plaignait tellement. Elle imaginait ce que ça pouvait coûter à un adolescent de garder un secret si lourd, de vivre ces atroces nuits, pleine lune après pleine lune...Et l'opposition complète de Remus et ce qu'on appelait lycan...Il était si doux, si tendre...Il était difficile de l'imaginer en bête sanguinolente!

"- Tu es comme ça depuis longtemps?" Demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Il prit cela pour de la peur et soupira. Finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas si différente des autres...

"- J'étais tout petit quand on m'a mordu." Répondit-il, pas plus assuré.

"- Comment fais-tu lorsque la pleine lune arrive?" Continua-t-elle.

"- Il y a un endroit en dehors de Poudlard où je peux rester sans risquer la vie de personne."

Elle leva lentement les yeux vers lui, encore gonflés de pleurs. Est-ce que cela changeait quelque chose qu'il soit loup-garou? Evidemment. Une pointe de pitié traversa son coeur, mais elle la fit taire bien vite. Remus n'était pas de ceux dont on pouvait avoir pitié, et elle comprenait maintenant parfaitement pourquoi le Choixpeau Magique l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor. Elle était convaincue qu'elle y avait bien moins sa place que lui, alors que quelques heures plus tôt, elle pensait encore qu'il était un Serdaigle par nature.

Même si le savoir lycan changeait pas mal de choses, elle le trouva inchangé lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Il était toujours ce garçon aux traits fins et délicats, toujours celui qui calmait les tensions, qui était à l'écoute de tous...Celui en qui Dumbledore avait confiance, l'ami le plus sage et mature des maraudeurs, celui qu'elle aimait. Elle le réalisa soudain. Peu importe ce que Remus était vraiment, elle serait toujours amoureuse de lui, car elle ne pouvait rien contre cela. Et les larmes revinrent doucement.

"- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, parce que tu es un loup-garou?" Dit-elle en tentant d'étouffer ses sanglots. Il acquiesça, et ses pleurs repartirent de plus belle. Décidemment, elle était une vraie pleurnicheuse, et cela mettait Remus assez mal à l'aise.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, alors qu'elle se tenait la tête entre les mains. Elle était toujours assise sur son lit, et il dut s'agenouiller pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. Elle arrêta alors de sangloter, surprise, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Le coeur de Remus se mit à battre plus vite, comme celui de Rose. Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était autant rapproché, ni ce qu'il allait faire, mais une chose était sûre: il ne pouvait pas la quitter dans cette état.

"- Rose..." Commença-t-il. Il était lui-même surpris de parler, car les mots sortaient sans passer par la case cerveau. "Tu es la plus belle fille de l'école, tu es populaire et brillante...S'il te plait, sois raisonnable, et choisis quelqu'un qui fera ton bonheur. Tu le mérite."

Même si la situation n'était pas tout à fait appropriée, son coeur se déchaina lorsqu'elle s'entendit qualifier de belle et brillante...Mais très vite, sa joie retomba comme un soufflet. Il ne voulait toujours pas d'elle, car peu importe qu'elle soit drôle ou populaire, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Elle l'avait entendu de sa propre bouche, et tout l'espoir du monde ne pouvait pas suffire à espérer autre chose.

"- Je ne veux que toi. En fait, je ne te veux même pas, j'ai _besoin_ de toi. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je t'aime que je suis épuisée, Remus. Mais je te comprends maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas. Les lycans n'aiment qu'une fois, et reconnaissent leur âme soeur dès le premier regard. Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, et ça ne viendra jamais."

Il fut choqué d'entendre ses paroles. Il avait longuement étudié sa propre espèce, sous toutes ses formes. Mais il avait toujours été incapable de faire le rapprochement entre son amour pour Rose et cette histoire d'âme soeur. Certainement parce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à l'amour comme quelque chose de concret. Mais soudain, il réalisa: il aimait Rose. Ca, il le savait déjà, depuis des années...Mais maintenant, il savait qu'il l'aimerait toute sa vie, car elle avait raison, les lycans n'aimaient qu'une fois.

Il savait combien cette histoire serait vaine. Il savait qu'un jour où l'autre, il lui ferait du mal. Ils n'auraient probablement jamais d'enfant, car il ne voulait pas transmettre sa tare en héritage. Ils ne vieilliraient pas ensemble, car les lycans ne vivaient pas vieux, et elle se lasserait sûrement de ses absences et de son état déplorable. Mais il l'aimait, et elle l'aimait (son coeur fit un bond à cette pensée), alors pourquoi lutter contre le destin? Pourquoi se battre contre un ennemi adorable et indestructible?

Elle continuait de pleurer, pendant que lui se noyait dans ses pensées. Il réalisa qu'il lui faisait plus de mal en la repoussant qu'il ne lui en ferait jamais s'ils étaient ensemble. Elle aussi, elle était éprise de lui, de la même façon. Les choses étaient bien faites. Il passa lentement une main sur sa joue, pour en chasser les larmes. Ses doigts fourmillaient quand il sentait sa peau sous eux. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, car comme lui, elle fut étonnée par son geste. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment touchée, avant cela. Pas plus qu'une main sur l'épaule, ou qu'une prise sur son bras, c'était sa façon de résister à la tentation. Mais Oscar Wilde avait raison, la meilleure façon de résister à la tentation était d'y céder, alors il y céda.

"- Je t'aime, Rose." Souffla-t-il. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre, car déjà il s'approchait dangereusement de ses lèvres, et elle ne put se fixer que sur cela. Elle sentait son souffle tiède contre ses lèvres, et ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Elle le laissa l'embrasser, car elle eut peur qu'il se retracte jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Il n'en fit rien.

C'était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé, en dix fois mieux. Il était à genoux devant elle, ses grandes mains fines prenant son visage en coupe, l'encadrant de leur chaleur. Elle ne voulut pas y croire, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Remus touchent les siennes. Elles étaient lisses et pleines, douces comme elle l'avait rêvé. Toujours aussi prévenant, il ne voulut pas la brusquer, et il anima ce baiser lentement, avec délicatesse. Leurs lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson, et ils voulurent que cet instant durât toujours.

L'explosion de sensations était presque trop violente pour son coeur. Elle attendait ce moment depuis le jour de son entrée à Poudlard, en première année, la première fois que leurs yeux s'étaient croisés. Elle l'avait imaginé de mille et une façon différentes. Au début, elle voyait cet instant comme un baiser de contes de fées, avec légèreté et respect. Plus elle avait grandit, plus elle l'avait vu urgent et passioné...Et finalement, c'était un délicieux mélange de tout cela, qui faisait vriller sa raison et alléger son coeur.

Pour lui aussi, le moment fut étrange et agréable. Son coeur battait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, et des bouffées de chaleur échauffaient tout son corps. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que donner un baiser pouvait être aussi bon. Il adorait sentir les lèvres en coeur de Rose contre les siennes, il aimait encore plus son souffle mélangé au sien, et il s'extasiait presque lorsque leurs langues se touchaient, dansaient ensemble. Comment avait-il pu renier ça pendant toutes ces années? Il ne voulait plus jamais se séparer d'elle, quoi qu'il arrive!

Elle noua ses bras autour de sa nuque, et fourra ses doigts dans les cheveux fins et blonds. Elle l'entendait murmurer des _Je t'aime_ chaque fois que leurs lèvres se séparaient, et à chaque fois, la même sensation de bonheur faisait naître des papillons dans son estomac. Il disait cela comme s'il pouvait enfin se libérer d'un poids, et en même temps, cela sonnait aussi comme une souffrance. Mais il l'aimait, elle l'aimait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à leur yeux, en cet instant.

_Fin du Flashback_

Ce furent les gigottements de Remus qui la sortirent de ses rêveries. Il grogna une seconde, lui aussi peu amène à se lever si tôt. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec difficulté, et il rencontra rapidement ceux de Rose, qui était couchée sur son torse. Cela faisait maintenant sept mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et aucune lassitude ne les touchait. Il était parfaitement heureux, et il voyait bien qu'elle l'était aussi. Elle s'avança doucement et appuya ses lèvres pleines contre celles du loup-garou.

Pour Remus, embrasser Rose était toujours délicieux. Pas seulement parce qu'elle était belle, ni parce que ses baisers étaient incroyablement doux et sucrés, mais surtout parce qu'elle l'apaisait. Embrasser Rose, c'était comme boire de l'eau fraîche et claire après avoir traversé un désert aride. Elle était vitale, nécessaire...Et il pouvait boire à sa soif, maintenant. Il avait passé tant d'années à observer l'eau en sentant sa gorge asséchée, qu'à chaque nouvelle gorgée, c'était une nouvelle explosion de bien-être.

"- Je t'aime." Murmura-t-il, et elle sourit. Remus ne se lassait jamais de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Avec les yeux, en lui écrivant des mots dans ses livres de cours, ou de vive voix...Jamais un jour n'était passé sans qu'il le lui dise, et elle ne se fatiguait pas de l'entendre. Cela ne sonnait plus comme une souffrance, maintenant, mais comme une réalité, une révélation. Elle adorait cela et se faisait toujours un plaisir de lui répondre, ou de le remercier avec un baiser. Tout était parfait pour eux...


	4. A Fairy Tale Became Nightmare

_Helli Hello!!_

_J'ai pas vraiment le temps d'épiloguer, alors je voudrais juste faire un énorme bisou à toutes mes lectrices, avec un clin d'oeil tout particulier aux anciennes qui sont venues me suivre ici ;)_

_Pour info, je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre, et si si, je sais que The Fray n'existait pas en 78, mais c'est moi le chef et je fais ce que je veux :D_

* * *

**PARTIE I: POUDLARD**

* * *

**4. A Fairy Tale Became Nightmare**

_30 Juin 1978_

Et voilà, c'était déjà la fin. La fin de pas mal de choses, en fait, mais précisément la fin du collège. Demain, ils prendraient tous le Poudlard Express et rentreraient chez eux pour la dernière fois. Adieu Poudlard. Certains iront chercher une université, comme Remus, et d'autres arrêteraient simplement l'école pour se lancer dans une carrière précise, comme James. C'était aussi là que leurs chemins se séparaient, d'ailleurs. Est-ce que les maraudeurs resteraient ce qu'ils avaient été pendant ces sept ans, quand ils ne partageraient plus ni chambre ni cours? Sirius en était certain, mais Remus, c'était une autre histoire...Il n'avait jamais été de nature très optimiste, de toute façon...

Enfin, demain était un autre jour, et pour l'instant, les maraudeurs avaient d'autres occupations. Sirius, James et Remus étaient plantés dans la salle commune, faisant les cent pas autour des fauteuils, s'appuyant contre l'âtre de la cheminée éteinte, ou bien jouant avec leur chaîne...Ils étaient impatients, et ça crevait les yeux. Normal, c'était le bal de fin d'étude, leur dernier bal, et ils attendaient leurs cavalières. Tous en costumes, tous à la fois anxieux et excités. Ils voyaient les couples fuire la salle commune un à un, grand sourire et main dans la main, pendant qu'eux poireautaient toujours.

Peter n'était pas avec eux. Ô, il allait tout de même au bal, et accompagné, mais sa cavalière n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'attende dans la salle commune. Encore une fois, Peter avait réussi à convaincre Tanya de ressortir avec lui. Elle était peste et volage, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il l'aimait, malgré tout ce qu'il racontait à ses amis. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que les trois autres maraudeurs n'étaient pas dupes, et qu'ils avaient bien compris qu'il avait de réels sentiments pour Tanya Kay. Donc ce soir, après leur dixième rupture, les faux tourteraux ont rendez-vous dans la salle de bal, après le spectacle organisé par les Cheerleaders.

"- Sirius, tu veux pas essayer de monter et voir ce qu'elles font, je commence à me poser des questions..." Commença Remus, les yeux fixés sur l'escalier en colimaçon que les filles leur avaient interdit de monter, ce soir. Il entendit Sirius reniffler.

"- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas m'adresser la parole, à toi?" Rétorqua-t-il. Remus ne fut pas surpris par sa réponse, et se contenta de soupirer en se laissant tomber sur un sofa.

Il savait pertinemment pourquoi Sirius était aussi désagréable avec lui, ce soir, et il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Mais à son avis, c'était quand même lui qui souffrait, dans cette histoire, et Sirius aurait mieux fait de se mêler de ses oignons! Surtout avec le nombre de coeurs qu'il brise par semaine! C'est vrai, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose, mais de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Pas avec ce qui s'était passé, et sûrement ce qui risquerait de se passer encore. Il ne pouvait pas la voir comme ça.

Soudain, un bruit de talon claquant le sol le sortit de ses pensées. Trois têtes de jeunes premiers se levèrent à l'unisson, en direction des dortoirs. Elles étaient là, enfin. Personne d'autre que leurs prétendants ne pouvait les voir arriver, car tous les autres fêtards étaient déjà partis en direction de la salle de bal. Seul un petit groupe de fillettes de première années était attroupé autour d'une table, et regardait chaque nouvelle robe avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

La première à descendre fut Maïa. Tout en discrétion, comme toujours, son nouvelle popularité n'était pas très bien vécue par la petite blonde, et elle faisait tout pour se fondre dans le décor, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Une robe simple, peu de maquillage, et une coiffure sans grande cérémonie, elle restait fidèle à elle-même. Elle nous adressa un léger sourire et se blottit dans les bras ouvert de Sirius, dont les mains frôlèrent sa taille de guêpe avec précaution. Encore un secret de maraudeurs...

Remus serra les poings un instant, prêt à accueillir sa cavalière, mais ce fut Lily qui apparut la seconde. Décidément, elle faisait durer la torture jusqu'au bout. Le loup-garou pouvait presque entendre le coeur de James battre à tout rompre. Lily avait choisi une robe de satin, très décolletée dans le dos mais correcte de face. Du Lily tout craché: discrète en apparence, mais pleine de surprises...Le vert émeraude de la robe et ses cheveux en chignon perlé faisaient incroyablement ressortir ses yeux. Du coin de l'oeil, Remus vit James lui tendre le bras, et chuchoter quelque chose à son oreille avant de l'embrasser.

Enfin, c'était son tour. Peu après la préfète en chef, Rose fit son apparution. Elle n'était pas belle, ni même élégante. Pour Remus, Rose était tout simplement une oeuvre d'art. Ses cheveux, dont il savait qu'ils sentaient bon le jasmin et la cannelle, étaient à moitié retenu par une barrette, derrière sa tête, et tombaient en une rivière de boucles jusqu'à ses reins cambrés. Les bretelles et le décolleté de la robe étaient carrés, sans extravagance, le tout parfaitement ajusté à ses formes féminines. Le vêtement était cousu dans une matière aussi aérienne que le tulle, et nacrée comme la soie, de couleur champagne. Ses grands yeux verts étaient très peu fardés, et Remus adorait cela: elle était tellement belle au naturel!

Elle s'avança vers lui à pas modérés, un sourire nerveux sur ses lèvres scintillantes. Il comprit mieux toute l'animosité de Sirius à son égard. Même de son point de vue, seul un monstre sans coeur aurait pu faire du mal à une créature aussi parfaite et fragile que Rose McGlass. Puis son regard passa sur le ventre de sa belle, et il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se rappeller de mille bonnes raisons de faire ce qu'il allait faire ce soir.

"- Tu es magnifique, Rose" Mumura-t-il entre deux baisers de bonsoir. Elle sourit, mais ses yeux étaient inquiets. Est-ce qu'elle sentait que quelque chose se préparait?

L'estomac de la jeune fille se noua. Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours que Remus se comportait bizarrement, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la pleine lune, qui n'arriverait que dans deux semaines. Il n'avait pas réellement changé, il n'avait même pas pris ses distances ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais il n'était plus comme avant. Lorsqu'il la regardait, elle retrouvait cette tristesse contenue qui avait pourtant disparu presque deux ans avant ce bal. Lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, elle reconnaissait cette pointe de souffrance qu'elle avait senti le premier jour où il le lui avait avoué.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé? Elle le savait parfaitement, et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'a elle. Par réflexe, elle passa une main légère sur son bas ventre, et dû retenir un hoquet de douleur. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, elle aurait dû faire plus attention...Ce soir là, elle aurait dû rester sagement dans son dortoir, au lieu de faire des folies. Mais elle était Rose, et Rose n'était pas très mature. Elle n'était pas Lily Evans. Parce que si elle était Lily, ça ne serait jamais arrivé, et Remus n'aurait pas changé.

"- Ca fait très nostalgique, tout ça, non?" Demanda Lily avec un sourire un peu triste.

"- Je crois qu'on n'avait pas besoin de ce bal pour être nostalgique." Répondit Sirius en observant les murs comme s'ils allaient disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il avait raison. C'était entre ses murs que Rose avait rencontré les maraudeurs, et les filles qui étaient vite devenues ses amies. Ici qu'elle était devenue la meilleure amie de Sirius, ici qu'elle avait appris à maitriser la magie, ici qu'elle avait convaincu Severus de discuter avec elle...C'était ici aussi, qu'un jour de février, elle avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'avouer ses sentiments à Remus. Ici qu'il l'avait embrassée pour la première fois, ici qu'il lui avait fait l'amour pour la première fois...Combien de larmes, combien de rire s'étaient échappés de sa gorge pendant les sept annnées qu'elle avait passé ici?

Elle observa ses amis un instant. Sirius et Maïa Sorn, sûrement le couple le plus improbable du collège. James et Lily Evans, le couple le plus attendu de ces sept dernières années. Elle pensa aussi à Peter et Tanya Kay, le couple sado-masochiste le plus connu de l'école. Et eux-même. L'orpheline et le loup-garou. Ils étaient tous loin d'être des exemples, mais elle les trouvaient beaux, ces couples. Chacun à sa manière, ils prouvaient qu'on pouvait trouver l'amour n'importe où, même là où on s'y attendait le moins.

"- Alors Maïa, contente de danser à ton premier bal?" S'exclama James en riant, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient à grands pas de la grande salle. Tout le monde rit, même Remus, car ils savaient bien que Maïa éxecrait ce genre de _défilés de pétasses_, comme elle disait, et n'était présente que pour faire plaisir à Sirius. Elle ne se joint pas à la plaisanterie et haussa simplement les épaules.

"- Je ne suis pas contente. Ca ne me fait rien en fait." Répondit-elle, semblant s'étonner elle-même de sa réaction. Remus lança un regard entendu à Rose et secoua légèrement la tête. Tout le monde était assez fasciné par cette fille étrange qui ne s'ouvrait que pour Sirius.

Bientôt, ils furent tous les six devant l'entrée de la grande salle, dont les immenses portes étaient ouvertes en grand pour l'occasion. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Les Cheerleaders s'étaient occupés de la décoration, comme tous les ans. Le thème était le ciel, apparemment, et plus particulièrement les étoiles. Ce n'était pas très originale, mais le résultat était impressionant. Le plafond transformé en un ciel de nuit, où on pouvait carrément voir la voie lactée, les guirlandes d'étoiles magiques qui descendaient du plafond un peu partout dans la pièce...Tout était décoré en fonction.

"- Salut Narcissa." Commença Sirius. Il ne portait pas vraiment sa cousine dans son coeur, mais la plus jeune des soeurs Black n'avait pas la hargne et la mauvaise foi de Bellatrix.

"- Bonsoir, Sirius." Le salua-t-elle de son voix haut perché. Elle faisait tant de cérémonies, pour une fille de dix-huit ans à peine! Et dire qu'elle allait bientôt se marier à ce mangemort en herbe de Lucius Malfoy! Sirius en était dégoûté. "Vous avez réservé une table pour dix, c'est ça?" Il acquiesça simplement, et elle se lança dans un récapitulatif des noms "Potter, Evans, Black, Sorn, Pettigrew, Kay, Longbottom, Tatcher."

"- C'est ça, merci." Coupa Sirius, impatient.

"- Votre table est la numéro 3. Passez une bonne soirée." Leur souhaita-t-elle sans trop d'enthousiasme.

Narcissa avait été nommée Première de la Promo 1978. Bien attendu, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les résultats de ses Aspics -les élèves les avaient passées mais devraient attendre l'été pour recevoir leurs résultats par hibou- mais de part sa rigueur et son attention aux cours pendant ces sept ans d'études. Lily lui avait volé la place de Préfète-en-chef, elle lui volerait celle de Première de Promo. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent.

Avec ce titre, elle avait aussi pour mission d'être la maîtresse de cérémonie. C'était à elle de s'assurer que chacun passait une bonne soirée, qu'aucun intrus n'avait réussis à se faufiler dans une soirée réservée aux élèves majeurs et de septième année, ou encore que tout le monde était assis à sa bonne place. Sans oublier le traditionnel discours qu'elle ferait avant de laisser les Cheerleaders faire leur show. En temps normal, elle aurait sûrement préféré profiter de la fete plutôt que de la supervisée, mais cette année, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Et puis en étant fiancée à Lucius Malfoy -qui n'était plus élève à Poudlard depuis presque six ans- elle ne pouvait décemment pas se laisser inviter par un garçon.

Les six gryffondors se dirigèrent vers leur table, qui était donc la numéro 3. En chemin, ils croisèrent le fameux couple Longbottom-Tatcher, encore issu de leur maison et de leur dortoir. Ces deux-là, semblaient sur un petit nuage, se tenant par le bras. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas pû savoir quelle table était la leur, car la réservation avait été faite par Sirius, et lui seul pouvait accéder à leur compte. Frank était plus élégant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, même si ses épaules robustes tenaient à mal dans son costume trois pièces, et Alice était très jolie, ses cheveux courts soigneusement lissés, une robe bouffante lui tombant à mi-cuisse.

"- Salut!" S'exclama-t-elle, son immense sourire témoignant de sa joie.

"- Salut!" Lui répondit Rose, en choeur avec quelques autres. "On a la table 3, en fait." Expliqua Sirius.

Ils avaient eu de la chance. La table 3 était immense et circulaire, de façon à ce que personne ne se retrouve trop éloigné des autres. La nape, bleu roi et argentée, soutenaient des bouteilles de bièraubeurre et whisky pur feu -voilà pourquoi les élèves mineurs n'étaient pas tolérés- et des plats croulants d'amuse gueule qui paraissaient plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Chacun s'en donna de son petit commentaire, avant de prendre sa place. Les couples ne se séparaient pas, évidemment.

"- Ha, vous êtes là?" Demanda une voix masculine un peu aigu, derrière eux. En se retournant, ils découvrirent qu'il s'agissait de Peter. L'attente de sa belle devait être insupportable pour le jeune homme.

"- On viens d'arriver, en fait" Corrigea James. Peter pris alors place entre Alice et la chaise vide qu'il réservait à Tanya. Malheureusement, celle-ci ne pourrait le rejoindre qu'après s'être mise en tenue de bal, une fois le spectacle terminé. C'était tout un art, d'être le petit ami d'une Cheerleader, en particulier Tanya.

La soirée commença bien. Tout le monde dégustait les plats qu'avaient préparé les elfes avec délice, et les bouteilles ne se vidaient pas encore de beaucoup. Une fois que la salle fut bondée, Narcissa Black traversa la salle à grand pas. Elle portait une longue robe noire, légèrement bouffante, qu'elle dut retenir de ses mains pour monter les marches jusqu'à l'estrade. C'était vraiment une très jolie fille, et elle aurait pû trouver mille fois mieux que cet imbécile de Malfoy, d'après Sirius.

"Professeurs,..." Commença-t-elle, saluant d'un signe de tête les quelques chaperons dispersées dans la salle. "...Elèves,..." Poursuivit-elle en balayant les tables de son regard azur. "Bonsoir à tous. Nous sommes réunis ce soir pour marquer cette fin d'étude d'une pierre blanche. Nous ne fêtons pas la fin de ces années collège, mais le début d'une nouvelle vie. Nous avons tous grandi ici, entre ces murs, chacun à notre manière. Aujourd'hui, nos chemins se séparent, car nous devons voler de nos propres ailes, en adultes. Mais chaque visage, chaque minute, chaque bouffée d'air restera gravée dans nos esprits et dans nos coeurs. Je pense parler au nom de toutes les maisons, et de tous les élèves, en disant merci à Poudlard, pour avoir fait de nous ce que nous sommes, et diriger ce que nous serons. Merci."

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivi, et Narcissa offrit un mince sourire à sa cours, sans même être victime de quelques rougeurs...Elle était une grande habituée des soirées mondaines et autres démonstrations du même genre, et ça ne la gênait plus depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait pas parlé très longtemps, et même si le discours n'était pas très original, il y en avait eu assez pour faire vibrer les coeurs de Poudlard. C'était à ce moment que tous réalisèrent qu'ils devaient dire adieu aux vieux murs, qu'ils ne reverraient probablement jamais.

Puis ce fut le tour des Cheerleaders d'entrer en scène. Les lumières disparurent, pour revenir seulement éclairer l'estrade, une fois que la cousine de Sirius eu laissé sa place à l'équipe. Elles étaient douze, formées en pyramide. Ce n'était pas une équipe qu'on avait l'habitude de voir, car seules les pom-pom girls de septième année avaient été selectionnées, et trois par maison, pour former un groupe équilibré. Alors, le spectacle commença. Elles dansaient, chantaient le nom des maisons et de Poudlard, faisaient des pirouettes et autres cascades à gogo.

Leurs costumes aussi étaient spécifiques pour l'occasion, car elles ne montraient nulle part les couleurs de leur maison. Elles avaient toutes les cheveux lâchés, coiffés en boucles lâches. Elles portaient un ensemble de pom-pom girls plus saillant que d'ordinaire, parfaitement blanc. Elles avaient dû recourir à un sortilège de bronzage, car leurs jambes étaient toutes colorées du même bronze sublime. Quand à leur maquillage, il était parfaitement assorti à la fête: elles portaient un gloss translucide et sur les bords de leurs yeux, des trainées d'étoiles argentées avaient été dessinées.

Après les figures finales et les acclamations de la foule (qui auraient sûrement réveillé tout le chateau si la salle n'avait pas été insonorisée), la fête battit son plein. Les élèves burent avec plus d'enthousiasme, et les plats se vidèrent à vue d'oeil. Un groupe moldu, d'un style pop-rock plutôt appréciable, se mit à chanter pour les septième année. Les enfants de moldus étaient hystériques, mais bien sûr, ils n'ont pas rencontré le même succès avec les sang-pur. Leur musique était bonne, mais ils restaient inconnus au bataillon.

Un slow retentit alors. Musique douce, voix chaude, tout était parfait pour enhardir les couples les plus réticents de Poudlard. James et Frank n'attendirent pas la troisième note pour inviter leur cavalière à danser. Les deux couples commençaient déjà à se mouvoir sur la piste lorsque Sirius entama sa propre procédure auprès de Maïa. Sans succès. Remus aussi fut plus rapide qu'à son habitude, tendant une main tremblante à Rose. Elle la prit sans hésiter, mais intérieurement, elle sut que ce n'était pas un comportement digne du timide Remus.

"- Tu passes une bonne soirée, Remus?" Osa-t-elle enfin demander. Il parut un peu déstabilisé, et hocha simplement la tête, sans sourire. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer? Est-ce que ça avait quelque avec elle?

Elle aimait danser avec lui, comme il aimait danser avec elle. Ca leur était déjà arrivé, au bal d'Halloween de quatrième année, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. A l'époque, ils étaient tous deux aussi rouges qu'un plan de tomates, et aussi détendus qu'une corde de guitare. C'était Sirius qui les avait plus ou moins forcés à partager une danse, car déjà en ce temps-là, il cherchait à jouer les entremetteurs. Il connaissait les sentiments de sa meilleure amie pour Remus, et il se doutait parfaitement de leur réciprocité.

Ce soir, c'était une toute autre chose. Elle avait noué ses bras autour de la nuque du loup-garou, et lui avait une emprise douce et respectueuse sur ses reins. Ils appartenaient à l'autre, ils n'avaient plus aucune gêne à ressentir. Leurs jambes se croisaient sans jamais s'effleurer, et chacun se laissait embaumer par la fragance que portait l'autre. Peu importe à quel point ils y étaient habitués, ils ne s'en lassaient jamais. Pourtant, bientôt, il faudrait s'en passer. Elle posa alors sa tête sur son épaule et soupira.

De loin, elle vit Sirius et Maïa se lever, et s'approcher d'eux. Le maraudeur affichait une expression d'autorité satisfaite, alors que sa dulcinée avait des airs de martyr. Ils se mirent à danser, ils étaient tellement collés un à l'autre que Rose crût que leurs corps allaient bientôt s'encastrer et ne former qu'une seule et même personne. Elle soupira encore, pensant à cet amour incroyable, imprévisible et si tumultueux. Il était clair que Sirius et Maïa partageaient un secret bien gardé, elle le sentait en voyant les regards qu'ils échangeaient.

"- Rose..." Commença Remus. Elle releva son visage vers lui, séparé d'à peine quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Il soupira dans sa gorge avant de poursuivre. "Quoi qu'il se passe, n'oublis jamais que je t'aime plus que tout. Tu es ma vie." Déclara-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, désappointée. Elle était habituée aux déclarations d'amour de Remus, mais jamais si puissantes. Il avait dit un million de fois qu'il l'aimait, mais jamais plus que tout. Il avait dit mille fois qu'il tenait à elle, mais jamais qu'elle était sa vie. Cela aurait pû être agréable à entendre, si sa voix n'avait pas été empreinte de tant d'amertume et de douleur.

"- Je t'aime aussi, Remus. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi." Souffla-t-elle à son tour. Il ferma les yeux un instant, avant de la rapprocher de lui en resserant ses mains sur ses reins, et de l'embarquer dans un de leurs rares baisers publics. Il expira contre elle, et força ses lèvres de sa langue. Elle n'était pas habituée à cela. C'était trop fougueux, trop urgent par rapport aux touchés délicats du lycan...

Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant qu'il se décide. Tout son être se diviser en deux parties opposées. La première était bien décidée, raisonnable et prise d'un sentiment de culpabilité trop lourd pour être ignoré. La seconde pleurait déjà, et tentait de trouver n'importe quel moyen pour empêcher ce qui allait se passer. Malheureusement, la première fut la plus forte aux oreilles de Remus, car il savait qu'elle était la plus juste et la plus rationnelle.

"- Tu viens, Rose? Il faut qu'on parle..." Dit-il, sans la regarder. Elle, au contraire, planta ses grandes prunelles vertes dans les yeux ambrés qu'elle aimait. Tout le monde savait ce que ce genre de phrase signifiait, et pourtant, elle le suivit.

Il la tenait par la main lorsqu'ils sortirent de la grande salle. En se retournant brièvement, elle se rendit compte que Sirius les observait, machoires serrées. Lui, il avait préféré ne pas se retourner. Il l'entraina dans un des couloirs les moins fréquentés de Poudlard, là où même les amoureux les plus empressés n'oseraient pas se réfugier: le troisième étage. Il savait pertinemment qu'une des salles désaffectées restait toujours ouverte, et il s'enferma à l'intérieur, avec Rose.

"- Tu devrais t'asseoir, Rose..." Conseilla-t-il, la voix basse et étouffée. Elle s'éxécuta sans le quitter des yeux.

Elle vivait un moment étrange. Ces derniers jours, elle avait capté des dizaines d'indices qui l'avaient mise sur cette piste, et les dernières phrases de Remus étaient les preuves de ses intentions. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait. En fait, elle s'était toujours doutée que cela arriverait, elle croyait simplement qu'elle aurait eu plus de temps pour lui donner confiance en lui. Elle passa discrètement un doigt sur son ventre, frémit, et pensa que tout était de sa faute, à ce ventre.

Mais comme toujours dans ces cas-là, elle eu espoir. Il venait de lui faire une énième déclaration d'amour, il lui tenait la main, il l'embrasser avec autant d'amour et de tendresse qu'il en avait toujours montré à son égard. Peut-être se trompait-elle? Peut-être que la nouvelle qu'il allait lui annoncé était bonne, que les évènements de la semaine précédente lui avaient fait comprendre qu'ils étaient réellement fait pour faire leur vie ensemble? Elle eut beau essayer de se faire une raison, cette maudite voix pleine d'espoir résonnait toujours dans un coin de sa tête.

"- Tu as toujours été comme ça..." Soupira-t-elle, sans vraiment s'adresser à Remus. Il haussa les sourcils, et lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, elle dût préciser. "Tu as toujours utilisé trop de mots. Tu as toujours beaucoup parlé, comme si ça pouvait atténuer la douleur..." Elle se souvint de cette fois, où il avait essayé de la convaincre qu'ils ne devaient pas être ensemble. Elle avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis, ce jour-là, mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent.

Il comprit alors qu'elle savait de quoi il s'apprêtait à lui parler. Lupin était toujours si naïf, il n'avait pas changé. Mais que croyait-elle, que c'était plus facile, pour lui? Plus facile d'être celui qui fait du mal? D'être celui qu'elle haïra dès qu'elle se sera remise du choc, comme elle s'était mise à le haïr la dernière fois? Est-ce qu'elle croyait sérieusement que c'était facile de voir ses si beaux yeux se remplir de larmes? En son for intérieur, Remus était persuadé que c'était une épreuve plus difficile pour lui que pour elle.

"- Rose, tu dois comprendre." Commença-t-il. Il regardait fixement le bas ventre de la jeune fille, comme pour garder ses objectifs en tête, ne pas se laisser distraire par autre chose. "Ce que j'ai fait, c'était horrible. Et je sais qu'on ne sera jamais à l'abris, ni pour toi, ni pour quiconque d'autre qui serait trop proche...Il faut que tu comprennes, Rose..."

"- Remus, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Moi aussi, ça m'a fait peur, mais c'était un accident, et tu n'es pas le seul responsable. C'est moi, je n'aurais jamais dû sortir, ce soir-là." Elle savait d'avance que sa cause était perdue, mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser repartir avec ce sentiment de culpabilité qui n'était pas légitime.

"- Arrête!!" S'emporta-t-il. Il passa une main sur son visage et reprit, plus lentement. "On ne peut plus être ensemble, Rose, c'est finit. Je suis désolé." Souffla-t-il. Pourtant, elle n'eut aucun mal à entendre ses paroles.

Ca y était. Il avait prononcé ces mots, qu'elle avait espéré ne jamais entendre. C'est. Fini. Deux petits mots ridicules qui allaient briser sa vie. Elle chercha les yeux du loup-garou. Il regardait par la fenêtre. Il fuyait son regard, comme toujours. Il n'avait donc pas le courage d'assumer ses propres actes? Elle y vit pourtant tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas y voir. Le désespoir et la résolution, deux ennemis des deuxièmes chances. Il n'y en aurait pas pour elle, Rose en était persuadée. Les larmes vinrent d'elles-mêmes, et elle fut secouée de sanglots bruyants et irréguliers, comme ceux d'une enfant.

"- Non, Remus, non..." Pria-t-elle entre deux secousses. "J't'en pris Remus ne me fais pas ça, ne me laisse pas. Je t'en supplis, j'ai trop besoin de toi..."

C'était de cela, de cette difficulté même qu'il parlait. Les larmes dans les yeux, les rougeurs sur ses joues, les hoquets de sa voix et ses prières qu'il voudrait tant exaucer. Elle ne saurait sûrement jamais à quel point, à ce moment précis, il voulut tomber à genoux et la prendre dans ses bras. La serrer si fort qu'il risquerait de l'étouffer, et l'emmener dans un baiser plus langoureux qu'ils n'en avaient jamais partagé. Il aurait voulu observer ses iris une dernière fois, entendre sa voix une dernière fois, lui faire l'amour une dernière fois...Mais non. Il pinça les lèvres, ferma les yeux. Il aurait voulu rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouvât son calme, mais il n'en eut pas la force, il dût sortir et passer son chemin, la laissant seule.

Elle ne le saurait peut-être jamais, mais il monta directement dans la salle de bain des préfets et s'y enferma. Il ôta cet accroutement ridicule, et se fit couler un bain bouillant. Dans un tableau, une adolescente lui faisait des clins d'oeil, et il lui jeta sa cravate à la tête, la faisant fuir. Il se glissa dans l'eau brûlante, qu'il avait parfumé de jasmin et de cannelle, les senteurs que portait Rose. Il plongea la tête sous l'eau et ferma les yeux. Un instant, une image lui apparut. Un sombre fantasme qui ne serait jamais réalité. Un modeste pavillon de banlieue, où au travers d'une fenêtre, il apercevait un couple trentenaire qui s'embrassait avec espièglerie. Rose et lui. Elle était toujours aussi belle qu'à dix-sept ans, avec ce charme qu'ont les mamans, en plus. Dans le jardinet, deux adorables bambins se bousculaient en riant. Les leurs. Remus revint à lui, et quand il sortit la tête de l'eau, il se mit à pleurer.

Pendant ce temps, Rose restait dans la salle désaffectée. Elle était tombée à genoux par terre, la tête entre les mains, et continuait de pleurer toutes les larmes possibles. Elle ne sut combien de minutes -peut-être même combien d'heures- plus tard, elle sentit des bras l'encercler doucement. Elle inspira profondément, mais ne sentit pas le parfum de Remus. C'était Sirius qui l'enlaçait, et elle se souleva lentement de terre, il la portait. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte, elle perçut au loin un échos: le rappel du slow qu'ils avaient dansé un moment plus tôt. En entendant les paroles, elle se dit avec ironie qu'elle aurait dû deviner, que ça avait été un signe.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_


	5. The beginning of the Order

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Ca y est, enfin une suite à Moonlight! Ca devrait aller beaucoup plus vite, maintenant! On va un peu résumer les chapitres précédent pour que tout le monde puisse profiter de celui la sans se sentir perdu. On était entre la cinquième et la septième année des maraudeurs à Poudlard, Rose est folle amoureuse de Remus, il ne veut pas d'elle parce que c'est trop dangereux de vivre avec un loup garou, ils ne se parlent plus, puis il réalise que les loups garous n'aiment qu'une fois et que Rose est la femme de sa vie, et ils se mettent ensemble. Mais, dernier chapitre, c'est le bal de fin d'année, Remus a blessé Rose a la pleine lune précédente, et il rompt avec elle. Je conseille vivement a tout le monde de lire également Shooting stars mon autre fic, car une partie de l'histoire de Moonlight s'y trouve (notamment tout ce qui s'est passé l'été après les cours, alors que Rose et Remus ne se sont pas revus.) Enfin voilà, pour ce retour j'espère que vous serez satisfaite et que vous laisserez plein de reviews pour me le dire, bisous!_

_Moony_

* * *

**PARTIE II : L'Ordre**

* * *

**5. The beginning of the Order**

_Lundi 2 Novembre 1978_

Le crépuscule, quel extraordinaire instant. Remus Lupin, assis dans le parc du château de Poudlard, l'observait avec mélancolie. Le ciel, autrefois bleu, se teintait de reflets rougeâtres. Le soleil froid d'automne n'était plus qu'un demi cercle orange, aux contours incertains, qui s'enfonçait doucement mais sûrement dans l'horizon. Il lacérait le lac, d'habitude affreusement gris, de mille et uns chatoiements aux couleurs chaudes. Bientôt la lune, son ennemie jurée, ferait son apparition. Comme toujours elle serait majestueuse, d'un blanc immaculée, et elle le fixerait de son air faussement triste, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait tous les pouvoirs sur ce jeune sorcier. Remus soupira à la vue de ce magnifique spectacle.

Il s'allongea, seul sur la pelouse encore humide. Comme toujours, il était bien en avance par rapport à l'heure fixée du rendez-vous. Il aimait cela, il pouvait ainsi se consacrer quelques instants de calme et de réflexion, avant la tempète. Car il le savait, cette soirée ne serait faite que d'agitation en tous genres. Les maraudeurs qui se retrouvent au complet, pour se rallier à la cause anti-mangemorts de Dumbledore... Un chapitre de plus de leur roman d'aventure s'écrivait sous leurs yeux. Mais Remus ne trépignait pas d'impatience, il n'avait aucune envie de tuer des gens, quels qu'ils soient. James et Sirius y étaient habitués, maintenant, avec leur métier, et ils considéraient sans doute cela comme un jeu, mais Remus ne voulait de mal à personne. Il voulait que quelqu'un arrête cette guerre, sans verser de sang. Il soupira encore.

Il n'était pas idiot, il savait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Que si aucune baguette ne se levait pour faire plier le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les mangemorts tueraient tout le monde, et l'univers sorcier serait bientôt à la merci du mal. Après tout, si même Dumbledore considérait qu'il fallait agir, c'était que les choses ne pourraient jamais s'arranger d'elles-mêmes. Remus savait bien pourquoi Dumbledore les avait choisi, eux. D'abord, bien sûr, ils avaient tous été bons élèves à Poudlard, et étaient devenus de bons sorciers. Mais tous avaient une bonne raison de vouloir anéantir Voldemort. Tous étaient parmi les premières victimes de sa liste noire. Sang-mêlés, nés moldus, traitres à leurs sang, hybride, créature de la nuit... Ils étaient dans la ligne de mir des mangemorts et le savaient très bien.

Soudain, des pas craquèrent derrière lui. Toute la bande s'était organisée pour faire le voyage ensemble. Ô, Remus avait bien reçu leur hibou, mais en ce moment il préférait de loin la solitude à la compagnie des maraudeurs. Sirius et Maïa étaient arrivés sur une sorte de moto volante. Encore la lubie de Sirius pour les objets moldus trafiqués qui vaait frappé. Quoique, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer: faire voyager Maïa en balai ou en portoloin était beaucoup trop dangereux, dans son état. Son ventre autrefois si maigre avait facilement triplé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, cet été. Autours d'eux, James, Lily, Alice, Franck et Peter atterrissaient de leurs balais. Ce dernier tremblait presque. Il semblait angoissé, regardait de tous les côtés. Remus ne trouva pas ce comportement étrange, il savait à quel point Peter détestait voler. Ils étaient tous rayonnants de santé et de bonheur. Tout ce que lui-même n'était plus.

Il songea alors qu'une personne manquait à l'appel. Rose. Personne n'avait eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, et Remus pensa avec horreur qu'il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose. Ce serait alors de sa faute, car il l'avait laissée s'évaporer dans la nature sans même essayer de la retrouver. Mais la retrouver lui ferait trop de mal. Il se rappela alors, pour la cinquième fois ce jour-là, à quel point il avait aimé toucher ses cheveux doux et brillants, sentir son parfum sucré, voir dans ses grands yeux verts l'amour qu'elle inondait...Remus allait presque se laisser aller à sangloter, lorsqu'une voix masculine le rappela à l'ordre.

"Ca va, Rem'?" C'était James qui l'interpelait. Il hocha simplement la tête. Comment dire qu'il allait bien, alors qu'il touchait le fond depuis le mois de juin. Remus était triste, désemparé, inconsolable. Il se lassait de cette tristesse qui était devenue son quotidien, et dont il ne se débarrasserait jamais. Pendant un certain temps, il avait cru que la peine s'estomperait avec le temps, qu'en gardant Rose loin de ses yeux, il apprendrait bientôt à la tenir loin de son coeur. Mais rien n'y fit. Il n'arrivait même pas à se séparer du vieux foulard qu'elle avait oublié un jour, dans son dortoir. Il était accroché à son porte-manteaux, et chaque soir, en rentrant des cours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre le nez dedans, espérant encore sentir la douce fragance.

"On s'en fume une avant d'aller rejoindre Dumby?" Proposa Peter. Il fit presque sourire Remus. Peter aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que les maraudeurs le trouvent cool. Se transformer en rat dégoutant, fumer, boire, sortir avec une pom-pom girl écervelée, monter sur un balai... N'importe quoi. Les trois autres avaient pourtant toujours su que Peter n'était pas cool, et s'il était leur ami, c'était parce qu'il était sans doute une des personnes les plus gentilles et les plus servables que la Terre ait connu.

Le temps où Peter "s'en fuma une" fut une bonne occasion pour prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde. Lily n'avait plus que quelques semaines avant de passer son concours. Apparemment, elle deviendrait une sorte d'assistante de direction au Ministère. L'heureux élu de patron n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber: Remus ne connaissait personne de plus rigoureux et perfectionniste que Lily Evans (bientôt Potter). James et Sirius étaient bien devenus aurors, comme prévu, mais Franck avait raté l'examen d'entrée, et devrait attendre six mois pour le repasser. Quant à Alice, elle faisait des études de journalisme en Irlande. Espiègle comme elle était, elle ferait sûrement une excellente croniqueuse pour la Gazette, d'ici quelques années. Maïa ne pipa mot, pour changer.

Après ces cinq minutes d'intoxication pulmonaire, les maraudeurs et leurs amis prirent ensemble la route du chateau. La vue du magnifique édifice de pierre les émut une nouvelle fois, comme le dernier jour de cours. Quelques rares élèves se baladaient dans les couloirs, parfois avec une mine dépitée. Ils ignoraient encore à quel point bientôt, ils regretteraient les moments qu'ils avaient passé à s'ennuyer à Poudlard. Sûrement ce qu'on appelait l'inconscience de la jeunesse. Remus aurait aimé revisiter toutes ces anciennes salles de cours où les maraudeurs avaient fait les quatre cent coups, revoir son ancien dortoir, où il avait passé des nuits magiques en compagnie de Rose, et la Grande Salle... Toute cette nostalgie donnait à Remus l'impression d'avoir vieillit de vingt ans en un été. Il peinait à croire qu'il n'était encore qu'un garçon de dix-sept ans, et que pour la plupart des gens, lui et ses amis n'étaient qu'une bande d'adolescents insouciants.

"Par ici!" Les appela une voix, à l'autre bout du couloir. Slughorn, bedonnant comme à son habitude, leur faisait signe de s'approcher. Les anciens élèves obéirent sans réflechir, par réflexe. "Dumbledore nous attend dans son bureau." Précisa-t-il.

Durant tout le trajet, Slughorn s'entretint de tous ses anciens élèves, et les mêmes discussions reprirent leur cours. Les concours, les aurors, les études... C'était sans doute cela aussi, devenir adulte: être catalogué selon la profession qu'on exerce ou les études qu'on a faite. Remus songea alors à son avenir, et ne vit que le néant. Il avait toujours voulu être professeur, mais en ce temps là, il était encore plein d'espoir et d'enthousiasme quant à son futur.

"Où est donc notre chère Rose McGlass?" Demanda alors Slughorn. Un silence de mort s'abttit alors sur le petit groupe qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Remus sentit ses poings se serrer lorsqu'il entendit prononcer son nom. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit les autres se jeter des regards entendus. S'ils avaient des nouvelles de Rose et qu'ils ne le lui avaient pas dit, ils allaient bientôt le regretter. Lily chuchota même quelques mots à l'oreille du Directeur de Serpentard. Remus allait l'attraper par le bras, ne pouvant plus retenir sa colère, lorsque Dumbledore ouvrit la porte de son bureau et les accueillit, tout sourire.

"Enfin, vous êtes là" Dit-il avec le même ton jovial et espiègle qui leur avait manqué. Il désigna une énorme table ovale qui avait remplacé son bureau habituel. Seule McGonagall y était déjà assise, attendant d'un air pincé les autres participants. Sur la tables, des dizaines de coupes de bonbons et de glaces s'entassaient. "Je savais que les friandises des elfes vous manqueraient" Dit-il en constatant l'air incrédule de ses invités. Très vite, ils prirent tous place autours de la grande table. Dumbledore ne prit pas de leurs nouvelles. Nul ne savait comment, mais il était déjà au courant de toute la vie de ses anciens étudiants. Il ne posa pas non plus de question sur l'absence de Rose, et cela étonna Remus, mais Sirius et Maïa, eux, savait pourquoi.

"Si je vous ai fait venir ici, aujourd'hui, c'est parce que l'heure est grave." Commença Dumbledore, plus solennel qu'à son habitude. "Voldemort et ses mangemorts prennent de plus en plus de pouvoir, et chaque jour, nous perdons des sorciers et des moldus innocent de leurs mains. Et si je vous ai appelé vous personnellement, c'est parce que je pense savoir que nous partageons les mêmes opinions quant à cette guerre, et parce que vous êtes sans doute les sorciers les plus doués et les plus loyaux de votre génération."

Personne n'osa prendre la parole pendant les quelques secondes de silence qu'il laissa passer. Remus pensa qu'il incitait ainsi ceux qui ne souhaitaient pas rester à partir. Mais autours de cette table, Remus savait bien qu'il n'y avait que des gens qui voulaient lutter contre l'invasion du mal. Des gens nés de classes sociales différentes, mais qui s'inclinaient tous devant la suprématie de l'intelligence de Dumbledore.

"Je ne sais pas si les aurors présents ici seront d'accord avec moi" Reprit-il en regardant Sirius et James "Mais je trouve le Ministère trop hésitant, et leurs plans de défense trop faibles pour résister à l'ennemi." Les deux intéressés acquiescèrent sans mot. Remus n'avait jamais vu les deux plus turbulents maraudeurs aussi calmes et respectueux. "C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé, si vous me le permettez, de créer une unité de défense et d'attaque secrète, parallèle à celle du Ministère. L'Ordre du Phénix."

Remus pouvait presque voir ses camarades trembler d'excitation. Faire partie d'une unité secrète destinée à faire tomber les mangemorts, en plus de leur métier déjà gratifiant, c'était le pompon pour les deux maraudeurs. Ils ne cessaient de se lancer des regards complices et approbateur, sans se soucier de se faire renvoyer du Ministère si jamais leurs supérieurs apprenaient leurs activités nocturnes. Tout le monde savait que le Ministre de la Magie et ses partisans, malgré tout leur respect, ne portaient pas vraiment Dumbledore et ses idées farfelues dans leur coeur. D'ailleurs, c'était sûrement parce qu'ils avaient refusé ses suggestions que Dumbledore en était arrivé à créer une société secrète illégale composée de professeurs et de gamins de dix-sept ans.

"Monsieur Lupin, voulez-vous aller ouvrir la porte, s'il vous plait" Remus s'executa sans demander son reste. Ils étaient habitués à ce genre de tour de passe-passe de la part de leur directeur, et n'y faisaient plus attention depuis longtemps. Avec Albus Dumbledore, le plus simple était de ne pas se poser de question.

Remus traversa donc le bureau en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas perturber le monologue du mage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la grande porte de bois précieux, une personne s'apprêtait bien à y toquer, et pendant quelques microsecondes, il ne la reconnut pas. Mais soudain un parfum éveilla ses sens, et les deux anciens amoureux restèrent figés durant une longue minute. Elle avait tellement changé. Elle avait coupé ses belle boucles chatains aux épaules, ne s'était pas maquillée, et elle avait bien perdu dix kilos depuis qu'il ne l'avait plus vu. Il eu l'impression de voir la Rose qu'il aurait connu dans vingt ans, après un enfant et des nuits blanches quotidiennes. Pourtant, malgré son déclin évident, elle rayonnait toujours. Elle lui adressa un rictus hésitant et entama un "Salut Rem..." Mais en tournant les talons, il lui coupa la parole.

Droit comme un I, le regard dans le vide, il reprit sa place autours de la table. Il entendit tout le monde saluer Rose, lui demander de ses nouvelles. A ce qu'il entendait, elle était partie quelques temps du côté de l'Espagne pour se ressourcer et se cultiver. Sans jamais donner de nouvelles. Mais Remus n'entendit ni Sirius ni Maïa poser de questions. De la part de Maïa, cela n'avait rien d'étrange, mais si Sirius revoyait ici sa meilleure amie pour la première fois depuis quatre mois, cela ne se serait pas passé ainsi. Remus serra le poing, il comprit alors qu'il avait encore une fois été trahit.

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, quelques minutes plus tard, la discussion sérieuse de Dumbledore avait repris son cours. Il entendait bien les mots "attaque", "défense", "mangemorts", "danger", mais aucun ne trouvait son sens dans son esprit. Car les pensées de Remus étaient déjà occupées à tout un tas de mots comme "Rose", "amour", "manque", "désir"... Il avait une envie folle de traverser la table ovale, se jeter à terre et la serrer dans ses bras plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, et en même temps, prendre ses jambes à son cou et couper les ponts une bonne fois pour toute avec ses anciens amis. S'il avait su que Rose viendrait vraiment à cette réunion, jamais il n'y aurait mis les pieds.

"Monsieur Lupin?" Appela alors McGonagall, le sortant de ses pensées. Elle le regardait d'un air réprobateur, comme si elle l'avait déjà appelé plusieurs fois. A voir la tête des autres, c'était surement le cas.

"Je disais donc" Reprit Dumbledore "Monsieur Lupin, il existe à ma connaissance un groupe de loups-garous obéissant au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui a élu domicile dans un bois isolé du Sud de l'Angleterre. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous tentiez de vous y infilter, ils ont surement des informations indispensables au sujet des plans de Voldemort. Acceptez-vous cette mission?"

Remus acquiesça simplement. Rose aurait tellement aimé entendre le son de sa voix, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Même son amitié avec Lupin lui manquait, et elle s'en voulait d'être aussi sotte, mais comment oublié ces mois de pur bonheur qu'elle avait passé dans ses bras ? L'état de Remus lui faisait peine. Ses yeux triste, son beau visage mal rasé, coupé à certains endroits, ses cheveux décoiffés... Il n'avait plus rien du jeune premier qu'elle avait connu, mais son coeur battait toujours la chamade lorsque leurs regards passaient près de se croiser. Elle se sentait toujours une gamine gonflée d'hormones et d'espoir en sa présence. En fait, rien n'avait changé. Elle était toujours la stupide et désespérée Rose McGlass, et il serait toujours l'intouchable et mystérieux Remus Lupin.

"Ravi que vous acceptiez de travailler avec Mlle McGlass, je compte sur vous pour faire du bon travail, Monsieur Lupin."

"Pardon?" Ne put s'empêcher de demander Remus. Il comprit alors qu'il avait raté une grande partie de la discussion.

"Je disais, Monsieur Lupin, que comme Mlle McGlass et vous travaillerez dans le même secteur, il serait judicieux que vous mettiez vos informations en commun et que vous me fassiez parvenir des rapports groupés. Plus nous communiquerons, plus nous aurons de chances d'être repérés par les mangemorts ou le Minsitère."

Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Déjà, Dumbledore n'avait vraisemblablement aucune idée de la difficulté de s'infiltrer dans une meute de loups-garous. Ce sont des êtres très organisés, qui vivent ensemble depuis des dizaines d'années, et qui ne laissent pas facilement des étrangers pénétrer leur jardin secret, en particulier lorsqu'ils sont à la merci de Vous-Savez-Qui. Inutile de préciser qu'ils ne sont pas du genre à pardonner le moindre faux pas, et que Remus risquerait désormais sa vie à chaque seconde. Mais en plus de ça, il devrait voir Rose souvent, seul à seule, et écrire des rapports ensemble ! Il n'y survivrait pas, Remus en était certain.

Environ une heure plus tard, la réunion toucha à sa fin. Remus se sauva sans un au revoir, et partit se réfugier à l'orée de la forêt interdite, laissant le temps aux autres de partir. Il ne souhaitait parler à personne. Ni à cet traitre de Sirius, ni à l'imbécile complice de Potter, et encore moins à Rose. Quant à Dumbledore, si ce n'était pas lui, il lui réserverait un chien de sa chienne. Adossé à un tronc d'arbre gigantesque, Remus laissa sa tête balancer en arrière. Pourquoi fallait-il donc que les choses soient aussi compliquées ?

"Je te dérange?" La voix douce et suave était beaucoup trop familière à son goût. Il eut envie de dire oui, mais il secoua simplement la tête. Rose s'assit alors à sa droite, laissant entre eux une distance respectable d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Même si Remus préférait qu'ils ne soient pas trop proches, il regretta que Rose n'ait pas eu envie de s'installer plus près. "Alors, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ca va" Répondit-il. De bonnes vacances? Il avait passé des journées entières à pleurer l'amour de sa vie... Il n'avait vu personne, n'était presque pas sortit de chez lui... C'était à peine s'il prenait encore la peine de prendre des douches... Il avait passé le pire été de sa vie, le premier d'une longue série, et les hivers ne seraient pas meilleurs. "Et toi, tu t'es amusée en Espagne?" Demanda-t-il avec amertume. Il pensa alors à tous ces beaux bruns bronzés dans le style de Sirius qu'elle avait du rencontrer. Contrairement à lui, Rose n'était pas condamné à n'aimer qu'un être.

"C'était pas mal, oui." Mentit-elle à son tour. Rose ne s'était pas amusée, loin de là. Elle avait pensé à Remus tous les jours, toutes les nuits, et elle avait secrètement espéré recevoir un courrier de sa part, à son retour. Elle était pitoyable, elle le savait."Remus, il faut passer l'éponge sur ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard. On est adultes, maintenant, on va devoir se voir souvent pour l'Ordre, et il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'entende et qu'on puisse à nouveau se parler." Elle ne se voilait même pas la face, elle savait bien qu'elle ne faisait que déballer un ramassis de mensonges qu'elle avait répété cent fois devant son miroir, mais c'était le seul moyen pour revoir Remus en toute sérénité, le seul moyen pour qu'il accepte de redevenir comme avant, un jour peut-être. "Amis?" Proposa-t-elle en lui tendant sa main droite.

"Amis." Répondit Remus en serrant la main douce. Le contact de la peau le fit presque frissonner. Rose avait tourné la page, elle l'avait oublié. Elle voulait être son ami, comme avant, aussi dur que cela puisse être. Il ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils regagnent chacun leur balai. Rose et lui, c'était fini, pour de bon cette fois, et il ne pouvait blâmer que lui.


	6. It's a New Dawn

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Alors on me fait tout un cinéma pour que je reprenne cette fic, et quand je le fais, je n'ai droit qu'à une seule review? C'est pas très cool, surtout que j'ai pas mal de visiteurs, mais enfin bon, que voulez vous. En tout cas merci à LA revieweuse, toujours fidèle, et voici la suite. Je rappelle qu'au dernier chapitre, l'ordre du phénix s'est crée grace à Dumbledore, et là, l'action se passe un mois plus tard, pour le nouvel an, chez Potter et Evans. Je rappelle aussi que cette fic sera en 4 parties et en 22 chapitres :) Bonne lecture j'espère, R&R!_

_Moony_

* * *

**II. L'Ordre **

* * *

**6. It's a new dawn**

_Mercredi 31 Décembre 1978_

Rose et Lily étaient dans la cuisine, préparant le festin qu'ils dégusteraient ce soir. Nouvel an. C'était le premier jour de fête qu'ils passaient tous ensemble depuis le Noël dernier, à Poudlard. Ce que Rose préférait, dans ces journées un peu spéciale, c'était l'avant-fête, comme à ce moment même. Elles avaient tellement de choses à se raconter, avec Lily ! Quand elle est arrivée, Rose n'était même pas au courant qu'ils avaient prévu de ce marier l'été prochain, avec James. Toutes deux prévoyaient déjà les moindres détails de cette journée, qui serait sans doute fantastique. Les petits fours qu'ils serviraient au vin d'honneur, la tenue que Rose et Maïa (les demoiselles d'honneur) porteraient, la musique qu'ils choisiraient pour l'ouverture de la soirée et leur première danse en tant que mari et femme...

Rose et Lily étaient des jeunes filles encore très romantique. Et les mariages, quoi qu'on en dise, étaient les évènements les plus romantiques qu'elles puissent imaginer. Les bouquets de fleurs blanches qui s'amassaient dans une église au style gothique, la robe magnifique et précieuse qui ferait qu'elles seraient les plus jolies ce jour là, le maquillage fin, la coiffure perlée, le riz et les pétales de rose que leurs amis leurs jetteraient en guise de félicitations, le discours émouvant d'un ami cher à leur coeur qui les feraient trinquer en leur honneur, le repas délicieux dont tout le monde les féliciteraient, la nuit de noces inoubliable, et bien sûr, la lune de miel époustouflante qui les rapprocheraient plus que tout de leur bien-aimé. Mais plus que tout, la caractère sacré du serment que leur époux leur offrirait. Cette promesse de protection et d'amour éternel qu'ils partageraient, et les rendrait plus heureux et plus confiants qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais été.

Elle songea une seconde à son propre mariage, mais ne vit qu'un ramassis de fantasmes inavouables. Elle imagina Remus lui glisser un anneau simple mais plein de symboles au doigt, lui promettre de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare... Puis elle balaya ces pensées idiotes avant que les larmes ne lui montent aux yeux. Il ne changerait plus d'avis, maintenant, elle en était sûre. Il l'avait prévenu un nombre incalculable de fois qu'ils ne pourraient pas être ensemble, et elle, sotte et immature petite amoureuse, l'avait forcé, obligé à l'aimer. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle et Remus ne finiraient pas leurs jours ensemble, elle le savait. Pourtant, ce mince espoir puéril lui susurrait toujours à l'oreille que tout était possible, qu'un loup-garou amoureux ne peut pas oublier celle qu'il aime, et qu'un jour ou l'autre, il réaliserait que le destin était écrit, et qu'il accepterait de se laisser bercer par ses baisers et ses caresses, au lieu de toujours lui résister.

Depuis la création de l'Ordre du Phénix, Remus et elle étaient sensés travailler ensemble. Dumbledore souhaitait que sa petite organisation secrète ne se fasse pas remarquer, il leur avait donc demander d'envoyer leurs rapports ensemble, afin de limiter les risques d'interception du courrier. Rose le soupçonnait aussi de vouloir mettre son grain de sel dans leurs histoires, comme il l'avait toujours fait avec les maraudeurs. Mais les missions respectives de Remus et de Rose n'avançait pas au mieux, et ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de se voir pour mettre leurs informations en commun, faute d'informations. De toute façon, Rose s'était bien mis dans le crâne que malgré le pacte qu'ils avaient passé à Poudlard, en novembre, leurs relations ne seraient plus que professionnelles, pour ainsi dire. Elle n'avait plus aucun espoir d'amitié, encore moins d'amour.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Quand on parlait du loup (garou), il montrait le bout de sa queue, pardonnez lui l'expression. Remus sentit l'odeur chaleureuse des plats qui mijotaient, cette odeur de lard fumé qui le faisait saliver. Il n'avait vu personne dans le salon, et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de suivre l'odeur alléchante que son odorat pointu avait repéré. Au moins, mêlée au fumé des saveurs qu'il dégusterait ce soir, il ne pouvait pas sentir la fragance enivrante que portait Rose. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé, depuis son arrivée (il la soupçonnait d'utiliser un sort à cet effet) et elle s'était maquillée. Elle souhaitait séduire à nouveau, il le savait, mais pas lui. Elle lui avait bien dit, le plus explicitement du monde, qu'il ne l'intéressait plus. Il pensa alors à son désarroi si un inconnu, son nouveau petit ami, débarquait ce soir. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses stupides idées de son esprit. Rose devait bien savoir qu'il l'aimait encore, et même si elle avait un nouvel amant, elle était assez respectueuse pour ne pas l'amener en sa présence.

"Ca ne va pas, Remus?" Demanda Lily, l'air intrigué. Il ne devait cesser de grimacer à ses horribles idées, et elles devaient certainement le prendre pour un fou.

"Si, pardon" Répondit-il "Où sont les autres, je n'ai vu personne dans le salon ?" Lily sourit alors, comprenant l'attitude préoccupée du lycan.

"Ho, et bien James prend une douche, et Sirius et Maïa sont dans la chambre." A l'air interrogatif et si attendrissant de Remus, Rose ne put s'empêcher d'apporter quelques précisions.

"Maïa a commencé à avoir quelques contractions, ces derniers jours, et elle préférait se reposer un peu pour mieux profiter de la soirée."

La voix douce et claire donna la chair de poule à Remus. Il n'avait qu'une envie: traverser la pièce à grands pas, balancer la tomate qu'elle était en train de couper en quartiers, la serrer dans ses bras comme il le faisait autrefois, et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, sans retenue, avec toute la passion qui crevait son coeur depuis les derniers mois. Mais c'était Remus, et Remus ne bougea pas. L'air toujours aussi dégagé, il acquiesça sans lui répondre. Il se flagellait intérieurement d'avoir été assez bête pour quitter une femme aussi belle et aussi pure, en silence, comme toujours. Il observait chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses regards, et chaque fois il avait l'impression que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Il se rappela des mains douces qui caressait son torse, recouvert de cicatrices, des baisers tendres sur ses lèvres pleines, gonflées de passion... Leurs nuits d'amour, fabuleusement romantique et à la fois pimentées par ses instincts d'animal. Remus avait presque prit goût à se torturer lui-même de souvenirs et d'anciennes sensations. La nostalgie était devenue son seul refuge, bien qu'elle ne l'empêcha pas de devenir complètement dépressif. Son regard miel croisa les yeux vert pâle de Rose, et une vague de chaleur purement hormonale traversa son coeur. Ca aussi, c'était douloureux. L'envie d'elle chaque fois qu'il la voyait, qui le rendait parfois nerveux et le mettait presque en colère, car il s'avait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais tarir cette soif.

"Hello, Moony!" S'exclama James, entré dans la cuisine. Cette joie de vivre qui transcendait sa voix et ses yeux qui pétillait de bonheur... Remus l'enviait tellement. James avait tout ce dont il rêvait: la femme de sa vie à ses côtés, une jolie maison où de charmants marmots grandiraient bientôt, un métier sûr et bien payé, l'assurance d'une longue vie douce et paisible. Remus eut une irrésistible envie de soupirer, mais il se contenta de sourire à son ami.

"Ca va, James ?" Demanda-t-il.

Rose fit mine de ne pas le voir, mais elle en eut le coeur qui chavira. Ce sourire sincère, frais comme une matinée de printemps, qui traversa les lèvres de son ex-amant, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps... Ses lèvres fines et roses qui s'ouvraient avec toute la chaleur de son coeur, ses dents parfaitement blanches qui s'alignaient vers James... Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il se tourne, et que pendant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, ce sourire lui soit destiné... Mais il n'en fut rien, comme Rose le savait. Elle imagina une seconde la sensation que James pouvait ressentir en cet instant, le contact chaud et rassurant de la main de Remus serrant la sienne. Dans son rêve éveillé, elle se coupa le doigt avec le couteau de cuisine.

"Aïe!" Ne put-elle se retenir de crier. Remus se retourna, plus vif que l'éclair, inquiet de savoir ce qui avait blessé sa belle. Rose lâcha le couteau et alla passer son doigt sous l'eau. Elle ne vit pas Remus se lever, puis se rasseoir, rassuré que ce ne soit qu'un petit bobo. James, lui, le vit.

"Tu es pitoyable, tu le sais?" Chuchota-t-il à l'attention de son ami. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard si noir et si froid qu'il en coupa le sourire taquin de l'ancien attrapeur de Gryffondor.

Environ une heure plus tard, tout le monde était installé à table. Rose et Lily s'entretenaient encore du mariage (à croire que le sujet était inépuisable), Sirius vantait les mérites des objets moldus à James, qui l'écoutait attentivement, et Maïa, que Remus observait plus que les autres, ne semblait être venu que pour la nourriture. Elle était assise loin de la table, son ventre gonflé l'empêchant de s'en rapprocher plus, et s'empiffrait de tous les mets possibles et imaginables. A croire que la grossesse l'avait transformée en un gouffre sans fond. Mais Sirius l'avait prévenu qu'à part manger, elle ne faisait plus grand chose. C'était sans doute normal, après tout, il fallait bien nourrir le petit sorcier (ou la petite sorcière) qui grandissait dans son ventre...

"Alors, Remus, la fac, comment ça se passe ?" Demande soudain Peter, le sortant de ses pensées. "Tu as passé des examens ?"

"Non, les partiels du premier semestres sont prévus deux semaines après la rentrée. Je suis assez confiant, j'ai choisi Defense en option, et je pense même que je vais basculer vers cette branche au deuxième semestre."

"Tiens donc, Wormtail, comment se fait-il que tu sois seul, ce soir ?" Demanda alors Sirius.

"Tanya fait la gueule, elle a décidé de passer Nouvel An avec ses anciennes amies pom-pom girl, dans un bar." Répondit le futur traitre, la tête baissée sur son assiette. Personne ne dit mot, mais les regards qu'on s'échangea autours de la table en disaient déjà long. Laisser Tanya Kay seule entre filles un soir de fête, qui plus est dans un bar, était assez imprudent. Elle aura sûrement mis le feu à sa petite culotte, dansant sur le bar, avant les douze coups de minuit.

Le repas, beaucoup trop copieux, s'étendit pendant de longues heures. Les ventres étaient tendus, incapables d'ingurgiter un quelconque dessert. Puis, comme si tout avait été précisément minuté depuis le début de la soirée, à 23 heures 45, Lily sortit sept coupes de cristal, et alla chercher deux bouteilles dans la cuisine. Un excellent champagne français que Sirius leur avait ramené, et une bouteille de 50 centilitres de jus de pommes pétillant, réservée à la seule personne qui ne pourrait pas boire d'alcool: Maïa. On discuta encore quelques minutes autours de tables, chacun dévoilant les bonnes résolutions qu'il prenait pour l'année suivante (résolutions que bien sûr, tout le monde oublierait d'ici une quinzaine de jours), puis le décompte commença. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

"Bonne année!" Hurlèrent les maraudeurs et leurs femmes, à l'unisson. Le bouchon de la bouteille de champagne sauta alors au plafond, et les coupes furent bientôt pleine. Chacun se leva, son verre à la main. Tout le monde s'embrassait, se prenait dans les bras, trinquait et se souhaitait la meilleure année possible, tout le bonheur et la richesse du monde. Remus ne put pas éviter de le souhaiter à Rose, il gardait tout de même un sens aigu de la politesse et de la courtoisie.

"Hé ben, bonne année Remus" Dit-elle, un sourire crispé sur le visage. Elle était sûrement aussi mal à l'aise que lui, peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons.

"Bonne année toi aussi" Il ne voulut pas prononcer son nom. Trop dur. Elle voulut lui faire la bise, il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, et après quelques secondes d'emmêlement et quelques gouttes de champagne renversées sur le parquet, ils se contentèrent de se serrer la main, comme de vulgaires connaissances.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que le petit jour ne tarderait plus à se montrer, Rose et Remus ne purent plus s'éviter. Le coeur grossit par cette soirée chargée en émotions, Remus était sorti prendre l'air dans le jardin. Pour les même raisons, Rose passa la porte de la charmante maisonnette. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas craquer dans la neige damnée, il se retourna. Le bruit était tellement léger qu'il crut d'abord que c'était Maïa qui avait voulu s'isoler, et il s'apprêtait à la sommer d'aller se remettre au chaud. Mais lorsqu'il reconnut Rose dans la pénombre, son coeur se mit à battre la chamade, et les extrémités de ses doigts le picotèrent, pas seulement à cause du froid.

"Je te dérange ?" Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva à sa droite. Il secoua la tête.

"Je voulais juste un peu de calme. Tout le monde est bien alcoolisé, là-dedans" Dit-il en désignant la maison de la tête. Ses cheveux volèrent, les flocons qui s'y mêlaient scintillants à la lumière de la lune, et la respiration de Rose s'emballa.

"J'avais un peu chaud à l'intérieur" Se justifia-t-elle à son tour. Ils mentaient perpétuellement tous les deux, sans que l'autre ne s'en doute jamais. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux, et si cela ne gênait pas Remus, Rose, elle, cherchait un sujet intéressant à mettre sur le tapis. Après quelques minutes, faute de mieux, elle demanda "Alors, ta mission avance ?"

"La meute dans laquelle il m'a envoyé n'est pas vraiment facile d'accès. Je sens qu'ils me testent, ils n'ont pas encore confiance en moi. D'ici un mois, je pense que ça devrait être bon." Presque inintéressée par ses paroles, elle se laissait bercer par la douce voix et les intonations chantantes de Remus. "Et toi ?" Demanda-t-il à son tour par simple politesse.

"J'ai été voir le cadastres, et j'ai relevé quelques adresses intéressantes." Rose avait pour mission de trouver les planques où pouvaient se cacher des mangemorts ou d'autres sortes de partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui "J'attends l'ordre de Dumbledore pour intervenir." Cette idée fit frissoner Remus. La douce et gentille Rose McGlass, munit de son courage et de sa baguette, dans une grotte infâme, encerclée par une bande de mangemorts avides de sang impur. Hors de question. "Je ne pense pas qu'il m'enverra seule." ¨Précisa-t-elle.

"Ca parait évident" Répondit Remus, amer. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il confier une mission si dangereuse à Rose. S'il avait un peu plus écouter pendant la réunion, il aurait pu s'y opposer. Sirius ou James, ou même Peter, avaient plus l'étoffe pour ce genre d'escapade. Quoique, à bien y réflechir, il n'aurait sûrement rien dit. Ca aurait été la preuve qu'il ressentait encore l'amour passé pour Rose, et il trouvait qu'il était déjà assez mis à jour comme ça, rien que par son attitude.

"Alors comme ça, tu vis à la fac?" Dit encore Rose, une fois que le sujet fut épuisé. "Ca ne te change pas trop de Poudlard, c'est bien." Elle songea alors au grand lit à baldaquin dans lequel il invitait peut être nombre de petites étudiantes étrangères. Comme pour la rassurer, il répondit.

"Ô, tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment le même confort, ni la même ambiance... Et toi, où est-ce que tu vis ?" Il ne semblait pas vraiment curieux.

"En fait, depuis que je suis revenue, je dors chez Sirius et Maïa. Juste en attendant de trouver un appartement." Remus fut surpris. C'était donc pour cela que Sirius semblait au courant du retour de Rose, le jour de la réunion. Sûrement pour cette raison aussi qu'il n'avait jamais invité le loup-garou chez lui. Quel traître... Il aurait quand même pu lui dire, de toute façon, le résultat aurait été le même.

Le prochain silence qui les sépara fut interminable. Et pour Rose, assez insupportable. Elle resta encore quelques instants, attendant bêtement que Remus décide de se mettre à genoux, de lui implorer son pardon et de lui demander qu'ils se remettent ensemble, mais évidemment, cela ne vint pas. Petite imbecile de Rose McGlass, toujours trop optimiste, toujours trop fleur bleue. Dépitée, elle tourna les talons sans un mot et reprit le chemin de la maison. A l'intérieur, la fête battait encore son plein, bien que Maïa se soit endormie sur le canapé du salon. Dehors, Remus laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. La pression que lui infligeait Rose chaque fois qu'elle était trop proche de lui lui était insupportable. Il s'assit dans la neige, déprimé, au bout du rouleau, et songea qu'un jour, il faudrait trouver une solution définitive à ce problème.


	7. Take me by the hand

_Hello!_

_Contrairement à ce que je pensais, le dernier chapitre de Moonlight n'a pas connu de succes phénoménal mais enfin ce n'est pas grave. Tout ce que je veux, c'est quelques reviews pour m'encourager. Pour info,je viens de publier une nouvelle fic. En fait, c'est une DM/OC que j'avais écrite sur mon autre compte, mais comme j'ai décidé de la reprendre, je la publie ici, avis aux amatrices! Sur ce bonne lecture, et a bientot!_

_Moony!_

* * *

**Partie II : L'Ordre**

* * *

**7. Take me by the hand**

_Jeudi 6 Janviers 1979_

Comme chacun dans son entourage le savait, Rose McGlass était une fille très branchée fille. Disons qu'elle adorait les histoires romantiques, les ballades au clair de lune, les poèmes, les robes de princesse, les mariages, les bébés, les happy end... Elle faisait partie de cette catégorie de personnes qui, bien qu'étant logiques et lucides, persistaient à croire que l'amour éternel et sincère existait, et qu'il triomphait toujours de tout. Du temps de Poudlard, son ami Sirius s'était beaucoup moqué d'elle à cause de cela, mais quand elle le voyait aujourd'hui, filant le parfait amour dans un parfait petit cottage, avec sa parfaite petite progéniture, elle peinait à croire qu'il puisse encore lui soutenir le contraire.

Pourtant, Rose McGlass, elle, n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance de ce côté là. Merlin seul savait pourquoi, elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse, des années plus tôt, d'un homme qui ne voudrait jamais d'elle. Elle avait pourtant fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, elle était devenue son amie, elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments, elle l'avait chéri comme le plus précieux des êtres pendant des mois, mais rien n'y faisait. Remus Lupin, envers et contre tout, restait quelqu'un d'intouchable. Presque résignée, elle avait également tout fait pour l'oublier. Elle était partie loin de lui et de sa somptueuse aura, à l'autre bout de l'Europe, et elle l'avait même convaincu de redevenir son ami, son simple ami. Mais voilà, Rose McGlass était fleur bleue, et quoiqu'elle y fasse, elle espérerait toujours que son beau loup-garou reviendrait vers elle, un jour ou l'autre.

Et comme les choses, ici bas, étaient toujours très mal faites, il se trouvait que ce Remus Lupin était un des meilleurs amis des meilleurs amis de Rose McGlass. Mais bien sûr, un problème n'arrive jamais seul, et dans son incommensurable gentillesse, leur ancien directeur Albus Dumbledore les avait missionnés ensemble pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Depuis son retour en Angleterre, Rose se savait donc condamnée à croiser son ex amant à chaque fête, chaque réunion, et chaque rendez-vous de travail. Dans l'ombre, elle observait donc cet amoureux qui ne serait plus jamais sien, humait son parfum délicat, admirait ses traits fins, buvait ses paroles. Elle se torturait de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, le caresser... Mais Rose McGlass avait également un goût prononcé pour se faire du mal.

N'ayant toujours pas trouvé d'appartement à un prix raisonnable, Rose vivait toujours chez ses amis Sirius et Maïa, à cette époque. Elle avait d'abord investi la chambre d'amis, mais depuis que celle-ci était devenue la chambre de la petite Sélène, elle devait se contenter du canapé du salon. Peu importe, Rose n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de confort, et elle préférait largement la compagnie de son meilleur ami à celle d'un lit douillet. Même les pleurs et les cris nocturnes du nourrisson ne la dérangeaient pas. Mais tout cela n'était pas définitif, Rose le savait, et elle se retrouverait bientôt seule et déprimée, entre quatre murs, comme autrefois. Elle soupira à cette pensée.

Elle n'était pas sensée soupirer. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, et elle se devait d'être aussi joviale que tous les autres. Pour la première fois, Monsieur Black et Mlle Sorn invitaient tous leurs amis chez eux, en l'honneur de la petite Sélène Black, fraichement arrivée dans ce monde. Lily, James, Peter, et évidemment Remus seraient présents. Même Dumbledore avait tenu à accueillir la petite Black dans cette nouvelle vie. Pour courroner le tout, c'était une journée radieuse, en plein mois de Janvier, ce qui était plutôt rare en Angleterre. Comment pouvait-elle se donner le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur un jour pareil ? Le plus dur, comme toujours, serait de faire bonne figure tout le temps que Remus serait là. Ne pas le regarder avec trop d'insistance, lui parler de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit... Elle voulait tromper son monde, mais elle savait bien que seul Remus ne la pensait pas encore amoureuse de lui. Pour un homme si intelligent, il était parfois à des années lumières du genre humain.

"Ca te dérangeait d'apporter ça dans le salon, Rose ?" Lui demanda Sirius, désignant un saladier remplit de chips et une bouteille de champagne de la tête. Il était en train de couper de fines tranches de saucisson, alors que Maïa donnait son biberon à la petite Sélène. Rose secoua la tête et se saisit du saladier avant de se diriger vers le salon.

Elle était encore en chemise de nuit, alors qu'il était presque seize heures. En passant devant un miroir, elle réalisa une fois de plus à quel point elle avait changé depuis cet été. Elle était si maigre que ses clavicules sortaient de sa poitrine, et ses cheveux filasses tombaient mollement sur ses épaules, sans aucune coupe convenable. Ses traits étaient tirés, fatigués, et même sa démarche avait changé. Elle n'était plus si fière, le nez en l'air... Elle vit ses épaules qui commençaient à se recourber, comme celles d'une vieille femme pleine de rhumatismes. Elle soupira une fois de plus. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé qu'elle était jolie, mais après s'être vue dégringoler de cette manière, elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait eu tant de prétendants, à Poudlard. Ses longs cheveux bruns, bouclés et plein de santé, sa mine toujours éclatante et sa tenue impeccable lui faisaient envie, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus qu'un déchet sur pattes.

Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Remus de ne plus s'intéresser à elle. Quel homme aurait envie du tas d'os informe qu'elle était à présent ? Aucun, songea-t-elle, et encore moins quelqu'un d'aussi beau et doux que Remus Lupin. Après toutes les jolies filles qu'il avait connues et qui étaient tombées amoureuses de lui, pourquoi se résoudrait-il à se remettre avec Rose ? Cette histoire d'amour éternel des loups-garous étaient vrai, Rose n'avait jamais douté de cela, mais comme elle l'avait déjà dit, elle n'était pas l'âme soeur de Remus. Si elle l'avait été, il n'aurait pas pu se passer d'elle aussi longtemps, et il n'aurait jamais trouvé le courage de la repousser autant de fois. C'était un amour à sens unique, et Rose sentait bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais, elle, oublier Lupin.

Dans la chambre où elle avait conservé une armoire, au premier étage, Rose s'habilla avant que les invités n'arrivent. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas les accueillir en tenue de nuit. Peu soucieuse de sa tenue, elle enfila rapidement un jeans et un tee-shirt, qu'elle recouvrit d'un petit gilet de laine chinée. Une tenue simple, une qui ressemblait plus à Maïa qu'à la Rose qu'elle avait été, mais qu'importe, une robe ne changerait rien aux sentiments de Remus, de toute façon. Elle laça une paire de baskets bon marché, et passa un peigne dans ses cheveux. Désespérée de cette horrible coiffure, elle décida finalement d'attacher ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval. De cette façon, ils paraissaient un peu moins piteux. Dans un ultime éclair de coquetterie, elle s'autorisa deux gouttes de son parfum préféré derrière les oreilles.

Lorsque Remus sonna à la porte de la maison Black, son coeur battait la chamade. Le bouquet de fleurs blanches qu'il tenait à la main tremblait légèrement. Il se sentait comme un jeune premier qui allait inviter sa bien-aimée au bal de promo. Ses réactions étaient stupides, il le savait, mais rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans la même pièce que Rose, de sentir sa magnifique odeur sucrée, d'entendre sa douce voix ou ses fameux grands éclats de rire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre la pression. Il pria tous les dieux du ciel pour que ce ne soit pas elle qui vienne lui ouvrir la porte, et ses voeux furent exaucées. Sirius afficha le plus grand des sourires lorsqu'il découvrit son ami Lupin derrière la porte. C'était toujours un plaisir de réunir les anciens maraudeurs, quoi qu'en dise Maïa.

"Comment tu vas, Moony ?" Demanda Sirius. Toute la pression qui était montée en Remus redescendit d'un coup, et il put enfin se détendre.

"Ca va Padfoot, et toi?" Dit-il à son tour, pendant que son ami le serrait des ses bras.

En entrant dans le hall, Remus ôta sa veste de tweed, qu'il accrocha sagement au porte-manteaux. Derrière la porte du salon, il pouvait apercevoir les visages de tous ses amis, attroupés autour de ce qui devait être le nouveau-né. James et Lily se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, songeant sûrement à leur futur mariage et au bébé qui le suivrait sûrement. Peter, encore une fois venu seul, se tenait légèrement en retrait. Il observait le bébé avec un air étrange, comme s'il s'agissait d'une créature inconnu et potentiellement dangereuse. Maïa tenait certainement l'enfant dans ses bras, mais un dos lui cachait sa vue. Un dos long, recouvert de tissus fin. Un dos, puis des fesses, des jambes, que Remus avait tant caressés.

Rose était là, debout, son bras semblant caresser ce qui devait être la tête de la petite fille. Sans savoir que Remus l'observait, elle était totalement naturelle. Elle se retourna pour parler à Lily, et Remus pu admirer ce magnifique profil. Ses yeux émeraudes, en amande, son petit nez aquilin, ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses n'avaient pas changés, eux. Il resta là, tapis dans l'ombre, pendant quelques secondes, puis Sirius l'incita à se joindre aux autres. Tout le monde se retourna lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, mais Rose fut la première à se désintéresser d'eux. Remus salua tour à tour ses amis, puis porta son attention sur l'objet de leur venue, la petite héritière Black. Déjà traitre à son sang sans le savoir.

"Félicitations, Maïa, c'est un très beau bébé." Dit-il, sincère. Celle-ci le remercia gentiment. Elle avait l'air d'avoir changé, elle aussi. Elle paraissait plus calme, plus indulgente envers les autres. Devenir mère changeait sans doute pas mal de choses, chez une femme.

"Et moi, alors, j'y suis aussi un peu pour quelque chose !" Réclama Sirius, avide de compliments. Effectivement, à première vue, il y était pour quelque chose. Si la jeune Sélène était minuscule, incroyablement fine et avait de beaux cheveux blond platine, elle tenait pourtant tout du visage de son père. Ses grands yeux gris et sa moue ravageuse en disaient déjà long sur son avenir, pensa Remus. Cette petite deviendra-t-elle une future maraudeuse ou bien une associable peste ? Sûrement un subtil mélange des deux.

Remus pensa alors à ses propres potentiels futurs enfants. Il y avait déjà songé, bien sûr, car Remus aimait bien se torturer, lui aussi. Ils seraient sans doute tous bruns, avec des yeux clairs, noisettes ou verts, et avec un peu de chance ils hériteraient des traits gracieux de leur mère. Remus secoua la tête, se trouvant idiot. Il ne cessait de se répeter qu'il ne serait plus jamais avec Rose, et pourtant ce vague espoir trottait toujours dans sa tête. Sans parler du fait qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfant, quoi qu'il en soit. Il serait inconcevable pour Remus de faire un enfant en sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait une chance sur deux d'avoir les même soucis lunaires que lui. Il en avait trop souffert, il n'infligerait cela à personne d'autre.

Un bruit fracassant sortit Remus de ses pensées. Après quelques secondes troubles, il réalisa qu'un hibou venait de s'écraser contre la fenêtre de la cuisine. Sirius fut le premier à se lever, et fit entrer l'animal. Rose, toujours soucieuse du bien-être des animaux, eut peur que l'animal ait froid, et lui donna quelques chips pour lui redonner le moral. Ces pauvres bêtes traversaient le pays en permanence, peu importe la météo. Sirius détacha l'enveloppe argentée qui pendait à sa patte, et l'ouvrit avec méfiance. Il savait qu'une telle calligraphie ne pouvait venir que de sa famille, et il craignait une lettre cinglante de sa mère qui aurait appris la venue au monde de Sélène. Son visage s'assombrit légèrement au fur et à mesure de la lecture, mais il ne paraissait pas en colère.

"Bonne nouvelle dans le monde des sang-purs" Dit-il en tendant la lettre à James. Celui-ci ouvrit à son tour le parchemin et lut à haute voix.

"Monsieur et Madame Malfoy ont la joie de vous faire part de leur union, le 2 Janvier dernier. C'est avec un bonheur immense qu'ils vous convient au vin d'honneur qui aura lieu Samedi prochain au manoir Malfoy blablabla blablabla... Tu devrais y aller, Padfoot!" Dit-il en riant.

"Narcissa a dû insister pour m'inviter, ça m'étonnerait que Malfoy ait le moindre bonheur à l'idée de m'inviter chez lui" Cracha Sirius avec mépris. Cissy, bien que moins gentille qu'Andromeda, avait toujours eu une certaine amitié pour Sirius. Sur la photo qui était jointe au faire-part, on pouvait voir Lucius et Narcissa devant le magnifique porche du manoir centenaire. Il était droit comme la justice, une expression fière et impitoyable sur son visage froid, tandis que les yeux de la cousine Black rayonnaient de bonheur. Elle trépignait sans doute d'impatience à l'idée de prendre ses appartements dans la luxueuse demeure.

"Elle est très jolie, en tout cas" Dit Maïa en observant elle aussi la photo. Sirius laissa repartir le hibou sans lui donner la moindre réponse à transmettre. Il n'était pas heureux pour sa cousine, et il avait encore moins envie de lui faire part de la naissance de sa fille.

Depuis un moment, Rose sentait la brûlure d'un regard sur son dos, et avant même de se retourner, elle savait qu'elle se retrouverait confrontée aux pupilles miel qu'elle aimait tant. Remus la fixait à son insu, sans gêne. C'était le seul moment qu'il avait trouvé pour profiter de sa grâce et de sa beauté sans qu'elle ne le voit, mais il fut pris sur le fait. Ses joues rosirent immédiatement, et heureusement, Rose se détourna vite. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle aperçoive le moindre signe de faiblesse sur son visage, car il savait très bien que si Rose entreprenait une nouvelle fois de le convaincre qu'ils se remettent ensemble, il ne pourrait plus lui résister, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Cela ne serait encore que reculer pour mieux sauter.

" J'ai bientôt fini ma mission, Remus, il faudra qu'on se voit d'ici une ou deux semaines" Lui dit-elle, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient seuls sur le canapé. Elle avait dû prendre son courage à deux mains, pour oser lui adresser la parole, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

"Je pense que je serais prêt aussi" Répondit-il. Entendre Rose prononcer son prénom l'avait fait frémir, mais il n'en montrait rien. Pas de signes de faiblesse. S'imaginer seul avec Rose, écrivant et ré-écrivant des rapports interminables, se mettant d'accord sur la priorité des interventions, cela le mettait hors de lui. Comment pourrait-il être concentré et objectif avec elle à ses côtés ?

"Tu sais, Remus, je trouve qu'on est beaucoup trop gêné, l'un avec l'autre. On avait qu'on serait amis, et je crois qu'il faut s'en tenir à cela. Notre travail pour l'Ordre ne doit pas pâtir de ces vieilles histoires de collège"

Ces vieilles histoires de collège ? C'était donc comme ça qu'elle se rappelait de leur histoire ? Il l'aimait depuis des années, il l'avait fait souffrir trop longtemps, elle avait quitté l'Angleterre à cause de lui, et aujourd'hui, tout cela n'était plus que de vieilles histoires de collège ? Comme une bêtise d'adolescent, comme un faux pas sans conséquences, Remus n'était plus rien aux yeux de Rose. Un vieux souvenir un peu amer, rien de plus. Sans qu'il puisse réfléchir plus longtemps, elle le pris dans ses bras. C'était innatendu, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Remus, bien que surpris, ne put s'empêcher d'entourer la taille de Rose lui aussi, elle toujours accrochée à ses omoplates. Autrefois, il aurait pu enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux, mais il se contenta de la serrer, peut-être un peu plus fort que la décence le permettait. C'était bon, frais, rassurant, et même si ce n'était que l'espace d'une seconde, Remus s'en contenterait.

Rose ne pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle avait agit ainsi. Après cette déclaration aussi fausse que désespérée, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était sa dernière occasion de tenir son amour dans ses bras, et le courage fut plus fort que la crainte. Remus répondit à son accolade, et elle se sentit pousser des ailes. Les souvenirs traversaient son esprit avec impatience, lui rappelant toutes les autres accolades, parfois plus tendres et plus sensuelles, qu'ils avaient partagées. Elle se sentait muette, rigide, presque morte. Mais elle se nourrissait de cette odeur, de cette force mal mesurée qui la serrait autour du cou du loup-garou pour rester en vie. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils ne se séparent jamais, mais ce fut lui qui s'éloigna le premier, comme toujours. N'importe qui aurait été dans la pièce, se serait aperçu que cette accolade n'avait rien d'amical, même si les deux s'en persuadaient chacun.

Lorsqu'il se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs visages restèrent assez près pour qu'ils se voient troubles. Rose voulut fondre et se perdre dans les iris d'or, Remus voulut embrasser Rose. L'embrasser avec une fougue qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant, l'embrasser sans pudeur, sans retenue, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde et que rien ne comptait plus. Mais ils restèrent simplement là, à se regarder en chiens de faïence, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix claire et amusée les tirent de leurs rêves éveillés.

"Excusez-moi" Dit simplement Lily, persuadée d'avoir déranger le moment intime d'un ancien couple. Sans plus attendre, Remus se leva précipitamment, passa une main sur son visage et fila vers la cuisine. Lily, dont le sourire avait perdu de sa joie, vint alors s'asseoir auprès de son amie. Rose eut du mal à retenir ses larmes, en particulier lorsque la main de Lily passa dans son dos, à l'endroit précis où celle de Remus s'était tenue, une minute plus tôt.


	8. A kiss and I will Surrender

_Re-Hello!_

_Merci pour les reviews (non, je plaisante, j'en ai pas eu)! Si je publie aussi vite, c'est parce que j'ai eu pour ainsi dire un éclair  
__de génie. J'étais en train de chercher une chanson pour un nouvel OS quand je suis tombée sur ce morceau que j'aime beaucoup,  
__Et qui colle parfaitement à la situation que j'avais imaginé pour ce chapitre. Donc voila, pour une fois, ce sera un chapitre-song, et tant pis!  
__J'ai séparé les couplets de la chanson pour que cela suive bien l'histoire, et j'ai mis la traduction à chaque fois pour celles et ceux qui ne parlent pas anglais.  
__Donc la chanson comme vous vous en doutez c'est The Sharpest Lives de My Chemical Romance, je ne sais pas si tout le monde connait mais ca vaut le détour, au moins pendant que vous lisez ce chapitre, parce que je trouve que l'instru est aussi en osmose avec l'histoire. Bref, merci d'avance à celles qui auront le courage et la gentillesse de dépenser trente secondes de leur vie pour me laisser une review, ca fait toujours plaisir, surtout quand c'est si rare_

_Moony_

* * *

**Partie II : L'Ordre**

* * *

**8. A kiss and I will Surrender**

_Mercredi 3 Février 1979_

_**Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own** - Et bien il pleut à verse et tu es dehors toute seule_  
_**If i crash on the couch can i sleep in my clothes?** - Si je m'écroule sur le lit est-ce que je peux dormir habillé ?_  
_**I'm drunk, i suppose** - Je suis saoûle, je suppose_  
_**If it looks like im laughing im really just asking to leave** - Si j'ai l'air de rire, en fait je demande juste de partir_

La pluie glacée s'abattait sans merci sur le torse à moitié nu de Remus. Il courrait comme un damné, sans jamais s'arrêter. De la tenue qu'il avait portée, il ne lui restait plus qu'un pantalon boueux et des lambeaux de chemise qui pendaient de ses épaules. Le goût du sang, de son propre sang, dégoulina lentement le long de sa gorge. Tiède, métallique, il lui donna un haut le coeur. Il sentait les déchirures de sa peau s'ouvrir et se refermer au fur et à mesure de sa course. La brume l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Son cerveau était embué par la douleur, incapable de réfléchir. Il ne se souvenait que d'une chose : l'endroit où il devait se rendre, et qu'il avait semé ses poursuivants environ une heure plus tôt. Il était hors de danger, mais l'adrénaline et la douleurs, toujours présentes, l'empêchaient de s'arrêter de courir.

Il était allé trop loin. Les lycans l'avaient accepté, ils avaient passé la pleine lune ensemble et partageaient leur nourriture, mais il avait été trop gourmand. Il avait posé trop de questions, alors que Braser, leur chef, l'avait déjà beaucoup informé sur leurs intentions. Il s'était fait démasquer, et dans ce milieux, cela ne pardonnait pas. Sans prévenir, les loups-garous s'étaient mis à le pourchasser dans les bois, et seul contre tous, il n'avait pas pu leur résister bien longtemps. Heureusement pour Remus, cette meute n'était pas du tout civilisée, et il a pu s'en sortir par son intelligence. S'il avait eu des lycans plus évolués en face de lui, il ne serait plus là pour en parler. Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être des jours de course, Remus aperçut à travers le brouillard le taudis dans lequel Rose et lui s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour faire leur rapport.

Rose faisait les cent pas devant l'ancienne cheminée. Elle avait bien tenté d'y allumer un feu, mais elle avait été incapable d'en tirer quoi que ce soit. Quelle idée saugrenue de se retrouver ici, tout de même. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore de maison, et que Remus ne pouvait faire entrer personne dans l'enceinte de sa nouvelle école. Mais quand bien même, une maison aussi sordide, cela lui faisait froid dans le dos. Avec le mauvais temps qui s'en donnait à coeur joie dehors, elle n'était pas gâtée. Au moindre coup de vent, les volets claquaient, la pluie battante faisait un bruit fracassant sur le toit, et le froid pénetrait chaque pièce en sifflant fort. Elle n'était pas rassurée. D'autant plus que Remus était en retard. Elle lui en avait voulu de la laisser seule dans cette galère, mais après une heure et demi d'attente, elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour le loup-garou. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées morbides, la porte s'ouvrit un grand coup, et Rose ne put retenir un cri.

"Remus ?" Elle peina pourtant à le reconnaître. Il avait l'air à moitié mort, semblant pouvoir s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle s'empressa de passer ses bras sous les aisselles de Remus, le soutenant difficilement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule sur un vieux sofa miteux. "Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?" Demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse, paniquée.

Elle fit apparaître de l'eau dans une vieille casserole, et alluma une bougie. Un peu de lumière était nécessaire pour bien voir les plaies ouvertes de Lupin. Il avait les yeux fermés, sûrement parce qu'il était épuisé. Son visage était lacérait de ce qu'elle savait être des coups de griffes de loup-garou. Elle aussi en avait été victime, il y a longtemps, et en portait encore la cicatrice. Même sa lèvre inférieure étaient ouverte en deux, et il semblait avoir une dent cassée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut que l'un d'eux était complètement injecté de sang. Il se mit alors à gigoter dans tous les sens, mais en posant une main sur son torse, elle le calma. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle le soigne avec les moyens du bord, ou il ne passerait pas la nuit.

"Rose" Murmura-t-il, à moitié inconscient.

"Oui ?" Répondit-elle, la voix chevrotante. Mais il ne parla plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

_**This alone, youre in time for the show** - Seule, tu es à l'heure pour le spectacle_  
_**You're the one that i need** - Tu es celle dont j'ai besoin_  
_**I'm the one that you loathe** - Je suis celui que tu déteste_  
_**You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose** - Tu peux me voir me détruire comme une bête morte_  
_**'Cause i love all the poison away with the boys in the band** - Parce que j'aime tous les poisons avec les gars de la bande_

Appliquée, Rose ôta chaque vêtement que portait Remus. La chemise était collée à sa peau par endroit, là où le sang commençait à coaguler. Elle la lui enleva le plus délicatement possible, avant de faire glisser son pantalon sur ses chevilles. Elle n'avait pas vu Remus en tenue si légère depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, en Juin, mais elle n'en ressentait aucune émotion ce soir là. Elle était bien trop inquiète pour lui, bien trop choquée par les blessures profondes qu'il portait pour s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à sa santé. Sur son flanc gauche, juste au dessus des côtes, il portait la morsure la plus horrible qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

Les crocs acérés de la bête qui l'avait attaqué avaient marqué sa chair à une profondeur inouïe, et la plaie commençait déjà à s'infecter et suinter de pue. Ses bras étaient finement coupés à plusieurs endroits, mais Rose pensa que c'était davantage à cause des branches qui l'avaient fouetté sur sa route. Ses jambes avaient presque été totalement épargnées, seuls ses pieds étaient ensanglantés après ce qu'elle supposa être une longue course pieds nus. Elle passa une main sur sa bouche, ayant soudain l'envie de pleurer. Le voir dans cet état la meurtrissait au plus profond de son âme, et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre, elle ne devait penser qu'à une chose : le soigner. Tout ceci était tout de même assez étrange, car ce n'était encore que le trois-quart de lune, et normalement, les loups-garous ne se transformaient qu'en fin de cycle.

Remus ne dormait pas vraiment, il somnolait seulement. La douleur venait de ses pieds, traversait ses jambes, piquait son torse et brûlait son visage tout entier, mais il était toujours conscient. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'endormir, qu'il risquait de ne jamais se réveiller. Il se sentait chaud et froid, délirant, incertain. Et il voyait les regards effrayés et apitoyés de Rose, tour à tour sur ses joues ou son ventre, qui ne se risquait même pas à le toucher. Comme il la comprenait... Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle le console, qu'elle le rassure, qu'elle l'embrasse, mais elle se contenta de rester stoïque, et il ne lui en voulut pas. Comment ne pas se sentir dégouté et repoussé par un être aussi hideux. Après tout, ceux qui lui avaient fait ça n'étaient que ses semblables... Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de le détester, même si lui l'aimait toujours aussi fort.

Il se rappela une seconde de l'époque où être un loup-garou ne lui posait plus de problèmes. Cette époque bénie où il n'avait plus à se cacher, où il pouvait se montrer tel qu'il était vraiment devant ceux qui l'aimait, comme il n'avait jamais pu le faire avant, et comme il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire à nouveau. Ces soirées où Sirius, James, Peter et lui passaient par un tronc d'arbre pour accéder à celle qu'on appelait depuis la Cabane Hurlante, pour partager ce poison qui les amusait tous à cette époque. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'il deviendrait après, quand tout cela serait terminé et qu'il passerait à nouveau les pleines lunes seul, hurlant et déchirant tout ce qui passerait entre ses griffes. Il regrettait tant les maraudeurs et sa jeunesse...

Rose dû enlever son tee-shirt pour s'en servir comme éponge. Dommage qu'elle fut si trouble, Remus aurait voulu l'admirer en sous-vêtements une dernière fois. Elle trempait le tissus fin dans l'eau fraîche, et délicatement, elle le passait sur chacune des plaies qui déformaient son amant. Elle était appliquée, soucieuse de bien faire. Elle voulait retrouver un Remus exactement comme avant, un à qui elle pourrait à nouveau dire qu'elle l'aime, avant qu'une autre bataille le lui prenne à jamais. Après avoir consciencieusement lavé chaque entaille, elle se saisit de sa baguette. Ils avaient appris à faire ça, elle s'en souvenait. Un élève en avait blessé un autre en renversant une potion sur sa cuisse, et Slughorn leur avait montré comment guérir les blessures. Ho bien sûr, elles étaient moins grave que celles de Remus maintenant, mais cela aiderait sans doute.

Elle posa donc sa baguette à la surface d'une peau déchirée, et prononça quelques mots latin à voix basse. Après quelques secondes, la peau se resserra peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une ligne rosée là où Remus était ouvert une minute plus tôt. L'opération était longue et fastidieuse, mais Rose y mit tout son coeur. Plaie après plaie, entaille après entaille, elle prit soin de mettre la même énergie à soigner chacune d'entre elles. Elle dut utiliser le sortilège plusieurs fois pour effacer la morsure sur les côtes de Remus, et le résultat fut bien moins concluant, mais au moins il ne perdait plus de sang. Elle répara la dent cassé d'un sort, mais Remus hurla. Evidemment, même s'il était très résistant et à moitié endormi, tout cela n'était pas indolore.

_**A light to burn all the empires** - Une lumière pour brûler tous les empires_  
_**So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be** - Si vive que le soleil en a honte de se lever et d'être_  
_**In love with all of these vampires** - Amoureux de tous ces vampires_  
_**So you can leave like the sane abandoned me** - Donc tu peux me quitter comme le saint esprit m'a abandonné_

La lumière de la bougie paraissait éblouissante à Remus. Derrière elle, il ne voyait que les deux perles vertes qui l'observaient. Il allait mieux, il le sentait. Son corps toujours engourdi ne voulut pas se relever lorsqu'il lui en donna l'ordre. Un doigt sur la bouche, Rose lui fit signe de se calmer. Seigneur, comme il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, et ne plus jamais la relacher ! Il faudrait qu'il soit aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle l'aime encore. Il se voilait la face depuis des semaines, se faisant croire qu'elle l'avait oublié, qu'elle voulait être son ami, qu'elle était passée à autre chose, mais ces yeux là ne mentaient pas, et ils ne réclamaient que de l'amour. C'est ainsi, Romeo aime Juliette, Juliette aime Romeo, peu importe qu'il soit une bête infâme et qu'elle fasse croire le contraire. Dans sa tourmente, Remus s'endormit, pour de bon cette fois.

_**Theres a place in the dark where the animals go** - Il y a un endroit dans le noir où les animaux vont_  
_**You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow** - Tu peux enlever ta peau avec tout ce cannibalisme_  
_**Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands** - Juliette aime la bête et la convoitise qu'elle demande_  
_**Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo -** Baisse le couteau et lave le sang sur tes mains, Romeo_

Rose passa un moment à caresser les cheveux de son amour blessé, mais un frisson qui parcourut son torse la rappela vite à l'ordre. Pratiquement nu, avec la tempête qui sévissait dehors, il devait sûrement être gelé le pauvre. Elle ouvrit tous les placards de la maison abandonnée, jusqu'à tomber sur ce qui semblait être une armoire. Elle n'y trouva que des guenilles, mais pour l'instant, ils devraient s'en contenter. Elle se couvrit d'un pull marron, à moitié mangé par les mites, et elle prit la couverture qui était la plus acceptable pour couvrir Remus. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce principale, Remus s'était recroquevillé en position foetale. Elle déposa le plaid épais sur lui, prenant bien soin de réchauffer les parties les plus fragiles de son corps.

Elle resta une bonne heure plantée là, agenouillée devant le canapé, à le regarder dormir. Elle n'aurait sans doute plus d'occasion de le faire. La faible flamme de la bougie ne cessait de vaciller, et elle finit par s'éteindre. Après que ces yeux se soient habitués à l'obscurité, elle put enfin revoir les traits fins, tout à l'heure déformés par la douleur. Les yeux de Remus papillonnèrent, son coeur se mit à battre si fort qu'elle en eut mal aux côtes. Par réflexe, elle s'approcha un peu plus de Remus et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Après la nuit qu'il avait passé, il ne devait pas se sentir très bien. Elle vit ses yeux embués, cherchant un visage où s'accrocher. Il avait peut-être déjà oublié ce qui s'était passé quand il était arrivé.

"C'est moi, Remus" Il savait pertinemment qui était là, avec lui. Elle l'avait accueillit, elle l'avait soigné, elle lui avait donné un peu de lumière dans l'obscurité, et il venait de rêver d'elle, une fois de plus. D'elle entourée de ces lycans auxquels il venait d'échapper, elle éventrée sur l'autel de l'injustice, elle qui ne pouvait pas défendre, et qu'il n'aurait pas assez aimé. La question lui brûlait les lèvres, et il était encore assez désorienté pour oser la poser.

"Tu m'aime encore, Rose ?" Sa voix était enrouée, tremblante, presque différente de celle qu'elle lui connaissait. Il n'avait pas les accents doux et caressants auxquels elle était habitué, il était simplement... Naturel. Elle fut surprise, elle ne bougea plus, ne respira plus pendant quelques secondes, mais elle redoutait qu'il ne se rendorme et oublie cet instant là. Malgré tout, malgré sa fierté, son orgueil, sa timidité, son désir de l'oublier, elle voulait qu'il entende une dernière fois qu'elle l'aimait, et que quoi qu'il y fasse, elle l'aimerait probablement toujours.

"Oui" Répondit-elle, dans un souffle. Sa voix était si basse et si hésitante qu'il eut l'impression de l'avoir rêvé. Mais lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il sut qu'elle l'avait bien dit. Sans plus réfléchir, il passa une main derrière la tête de Rose et l'entraîna vers ses lèvres.

_**Give me a shot to remember** - Donnes moi un verre pour me rappeler_  
_**And you can take all the pain away from me** - Et tu éloigneras toute la douleur que j'ai en moi_  
_**A kiss and i will surrender** - Un baiser et je me rends_  
_**The sharpest lives are the deadliest to me** - Les vies les plus fortes sont les plus meurtrières pour moi_

Ce fut le baiser le plus long et le plus agréable de leurs deux vies réunies. Les lèvres de Rose se posèrent naturellement sur celles de Remus, et un éclair les traversa. Il restèrent longtemps sans bouger, profitant de cet instant qui leur avait manqué pendant tant de temps. Le parfum de l'autre qui se mélangeait délicieusement au leur les rendait euphorique, et en même temps les calmait avec douceur. Les lèvres étaient douces, accueillantes, et incroyablement sucrées. Comment avaient-ils pu se passer d'une si merveilleuse sensation pendant tout ce temps ? Puis les lèvres de Remus commencèrent à bouger, doucement, avec tendresse, et il trouva même la force de se mettre assis, sans jamais décoller sa bouche de celle de sa bien-aimée.

Il prit son visage en coupe, et le rapprocha un peu plus du sien. La douceur de sa peau n'avait pas changé. Il lui intima d'entrouvrir ses lèvres, et elle ne se fit pas prier avant de s'exécuter. L'haleine de Rose parvint jusqu'à ses narines, et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. C'était un parfum qu'il préférait encore à la fragrance qu'elle portait. Sa langue fine vint caresser la sienne, et il crut qu'il allait pleurer de bonheur. Les émotions étaient trop fortes, trop intenses, et son coeur ne pourrait pas les supporter longtemps. Leur baiser devint fougueux, pressé, et Rose laissa traîner une main sur le torse de Remus. C'était douloureux, mais il s'en fichait, les caresses étaient bien assez agréables pour compenser.

Ils ne se lassaient pas de se toucher, se caresser, se sentir, s'embrasser, comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Une impression de déjà vu les troublait à chaque contact, mais ça ne rendait l'instant que meilleur. Découvrir est toujours une sensation magnifique, mais retrouver une chose délicieuse, qu'on avait perdu depuis longtemps, c'était bien meilleur, sans aucun doute. Aucun d'eux ne réfléchissait plus, il n'y avait plus de passé, plus de futurs, oubliés les conséquences et les interdits, ils profitaient simplement de l'instant présent, sans se poser de questions. Et ce pendant des secondes qui leur semblèrent être des années, jusqu'à ce que Remus, encore épuisé, s'endorme.

Un baiser. Un seul baiser, un détail, mais Rose s'en sentait changée. Elle ne réflechit pas en voyant Remus dormir. Elle ne se demanda pas quelle serait sa réaction le lendemain, elle se contenta de l'observer, jusqu'à ce qu'un Crac! la sorte de son utopie. Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant elle, l'air grave. Il parut plus détendu lorsqu'il comprit que Remus dormait. Rose l'observait, incrédule. Que faisait-il là ? Elle avait eu de la chance qu'il transplane au bon moment, et pas une minute plus tôt, quand leurs bouches étaient encore accrochées l'une à l'autre.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Mlle McGlass ?" Demanda-t-il, calme.

"Nous avions rendez-vous pour écrire notre rapport, Professeur, mais Remus est arrivé dans un état proche de l'agonie, après ce qui m'a eut l'air d'être une attaque de lycan."

"Une attaque de lycans ? Nous ne sommes pourtant pas encore à la pleine lune... C'est bien ce que je craignais..." Au regard interrogatif de Rose, le vieux sage répondit "Les loups-garous de cette meute ont conclu un pacte avec Voldemort. Ils sont à son service, en échange de quoi il leur a donné le pouvoir de se transformer à leur guise. Nous devrons donc craindre les pires attaques, maintenant."

"J'ai essayé de guérir Remus comme je le pouvais, Professeur, mais je ne sais pas si le résultat est très encourageant" Elle craignait d'avoir empirer son état en lui inflgeant des cicatrices qui ne s'en iraient jamais. Dumbledore alla jeter un oeil sous la couverture, s'éclairant de sa baguette.

"Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillée, Mlle McGlass, de toute façon les cicatrices que laissent les loups-garous sont immuables." Dit il avec un air résigné. Elle le savait, elle garderait la sienne pour toujours "Je vous suggère d'aller vous mettre à l'abris, chez les Potter, par exemple, maintenant que Remus est en état de transplaner."

Et après quelques politesses inutiles, Rose laissa partir le mage. Chez les Potter ? Enfin, de toute façon, il n'y aurait pas de place pour eux deux chez Sirius, alors elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Elle attrapa le bras de Remus, toujours profondément endormi, et transplana jusqu'à la maison de James et Lily. Il y avait de la lumière à l'étage, elle supposa donc qu'ils étaient réveillés, et qu'elle les dérangeait dans un moment intime. Elle sonna à la porte difficilement, ayant du mal à bouger tout en soutenant le poids de Remus sous son bras. James lui ouvrit rapidement la porte, et se chargea de porter Remus.

"Dumbledore nous a prévenu que tu viendrais" Dit il simplement "Comment ça va ?" Il semblait inquiet, certainement plus pour Remus que pour elle.

"Il a dit que j'avais bien fait de le soigner, il s'est endormi il y a une heure, ça a l'air d'aller mieux." Elle essayait de se rassurer elle-même plus que James Potter.

"La chambre d'amis est libre, mais il n'y a qu'un lit, désolé" Précisa James. Peu importe, c'était toujours mieux que dormir par terre, devant un canapé pourri par l'humidité.

Rose monta donc à l'étage, suivant James qui portait Remus. Celui-ci se réveillait parfois pendant quelques secondes, mais se rendormait vite. La couche était des plus simples, mais assez grande pour deux. Dans une penderie, Rose emprunta une robe de nuit à Lily, histoire qu'il n'y ait pas trop de méprise demain matin à leur réveil. Avec James dans les parages, il valait mieux ne pas laisser planer le moindre doute sur la nature de leur relation. Et surtout pas lui confier qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Elle aussi épuisée, Rose ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, le bras de Remus autour de sa taille. C'était presque comme avant, pendant un instant, ils avaient été presque aussi jeunes, aussi insouciants.

Le lendemain, lorsque Rose entra dans la cuisine, cela sentait bon le café et les pancakes. Lily avait préparé le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. A l'étage, Remus dormait encore à poings fermés. Rose s'assit à la table de la cuisine, devant une tasse. L'ambiance ici avait quelque chose de rassurant, comme si rien de mal ne pourrait jamais arrivé dans cette maison. Elle étendit ses jambes sous la table, et se servit une bonne quantité de café, dans laquelle elle ajouta un nuage de lait. Lily la fixait avec un sourire timide, n'osant peut-être pas parlé de la soirée précédente.

"Merci de nous avoir laissé dormir ici, Lily, j'espère qu'on ne vous a pas trop dérangés" Commença Rose. L'intéressée secoua la tête avec amitié.

"Tu plaisantes, Rose ? Après ce qui est arrivé à Remus, c'était la moindre des choses" Expliqua celle-ci.

Dans la chambre d'amis, quelques mètres au-dessus, Remus émergea bientôt. Son corps était engourdi, douloureux, et son esprit pas bien clair. Il se rappela alors de l'attaque de Braser, des loups-garous qui le pourchassaient, de la forêt humide et effrayante, de la petite maison où il croyait avoir passé la nuit, de Rose qui l'avait gentiment soigné jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, et de leur baiser... Leur baiser. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Et comment avait-il pu aterrir ici ? Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un caleçon, et craignait le pire. Mais non, il n'avait pas couché avec Rose. S'il se rappelait d'un baiser, il se rappelerait sûrement du reste.

Il se leva difficilement, traîna ses jambes jusqu'à l'armoire, et emprunta un peignoir. En sortant de la pièce, il compris qu'il se trouvait chez James et Lily. Mais comment Rose avait elle pu l'amener ici sain et sauf dans l'état où il se trouvait hier soir ? Il entendait les filles discuter, en bas, dans la cuisine. La faim, plus forte que la honte, le poussa à les rejoindre. Sans qu'il le sache, il fit exactement ce qu'avait fait Rose quelques minutes plus tôt. Il s'assit, étendit ses jambes, se servit du café et remercia Lily pour son accueil.

"C'est vrai que t'étais pas très frais, hier soir, Moony! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Demanda James, la bouche obstruée par un énorme morceau de crèpe à la confiture.

"C'est la meute que je devais surveiller. Ils m'ont repéré." Dit il sur un ton morne. Il prenait grand soin d'éviter le regard de Rose, il avait tellement honte. "Ils peuvent se transformer dès que la lune est montante, maintenant, grâce à Tu-Sais-Qui." Expliqua-t-il. Effectivement, hier soir, la lune était montante, et il aurait du rester sur ses gardes. "Je suis pas à une cicatrice près, c'est pas très grave."

**_I've really been_**  
**_On a bender and it shows_**  
_**So why dont you blow me a kiss before she goes?** - Alors pourquoi ne me souffle tu pas un baiser avant qu'elle s'en aille ?_

Bien sûr que si, c'était grave. Il détestait voir son visage changé de cette façon, comme il l'avait détesté chaque fois qu'il avait été blessé depuis son enfance. Pas qu'il se trouvait beau ou qu'il tienne à son apparence, mais cela ne faisait que lui rappeler trop souvent qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, même lorsqu'il paraissait humain. Sans cesser de discuter, il finirent leur petit-déjeuner tous ensemble. Mais bientôt, les futurs Monsieur et Madame Potter allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations aux quatre coins de la maison, et Remus et Rose se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine. Rose observait toujours Remus avec cette insistance habituelle, mais lui l'évitait soigneusement. Elle posa une main sur la sienne, par dessus la table, et il la retira le plus rapidement possible.

"Ecoute, Rose, pour hier soir, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais jamais du faire ça." Osant enfin la regarder, il vit le visage de sa belle se décomposer au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Il les regretta immédiatement, et voulut s'excuser, mais elle fut la plus rapide. Il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser lorsqu'il s'agissait de Rose.

"T'inquiète Lupin, pas de quoi être désolé." Elle parlait sèchement, et elle l'avait appelé Lupin. Cela n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Sur ces mots, elle se leva rapidement et quitta la pièce, avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que ce soit. Quand Remus sortit de la cuisine, après son café, elle était déjà rentrée chez elle.

_**Give me a shot to remember** - Donnes moi un verre pour me rappeler_  
_**And you can take all the pain away from me** - Et tu éloigneras toute la douleur que j'ai en moi_  
_**A kiss and i will surrender** - Un baiser et je me rends_  
_**The sharpest lives are the deadliest to me** - Les vies les plus fortes sont les plus meurtrières pour moi_


	9. Would you please come back ?

_Hello!_

_Ca a été long et éprouvant, mais j'ai enfin réussi. Il faut dire que le manque de reviews me démotive plus que j'aurais cru, surtout que je suis plutot gâtée dans mon autre fic. Personne n'aime mon Remus ou quoi?_

_Bonne lecture quand même!_

_Moony_

* * *

**Partie II : l'Ordre**

* * *

**9. Would you please come back ?**

_Samedi 21 Juin 1979_

Rose McGlass regardait son ami Lily Evans dans le reflet d'une psyché. Lily avait toujours été jolie, mais en étant honnête, comme dirait l'autre, elle ne cassait pas trois pattes à un dragon. Elle était assez grande, mince, avec une belle chevelure rousse et de grands yeux verts, mais ses traits n'avaient en fait rien d'exceptionnel. Le meilleur mot pour qualifier son physique était sans doute "simple". Il fallait dire qu'elle n'y avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'importance non plus, et qu'elle ne se maquillait jamais à outrance. Mais en cet instant, alors que Rose l'observait, elle la trouva magnifique.

Elle paraissait plus grande, perchée sur de hauts talons blancs. Sa robe, immaculée elle aussi, lui saillait à merveille. Elle était tissée dans une soie précieuse, le jupon recouvert d'un tulle aérien. Elle n'avait pas de traîne, mais couvrait complètement ses pieds. Le bustier, rigide, épousait les courbes de sa taille et de sa poitrine à la perfection. Il était finement perlé, gracieux, mais pas ostentatoire. Elle avait les épaules découvertes, bronzées par un sortilège malin. Un baume à lèvres rosée mettait en valeur ses lèvres fines, et elle avait mit un joli fard prune sur ses paupières, en accord parfait avec le vert scintillant de ses iris. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon travaillé, orné de perles et de paillettes diverses. Elle se souriait dans le miroir, satisfaite.

Rose lui tendit un voile de tulle, et elle le posa sur sa tête. C'était le grand jour, pour Lily et James. Après tant d'années à jouer au chat et à la souris, après avoir longtemps fait passer leurs amis avant leur hydille, enfin, ils se mariaient. Devant le pasteur, aujourd'hui, il s'uniraient par leurs alliances, leurs promesses, et tous seraient à la fête. Les tourtereaux ne s'étaient pas vus depuis presque trois jours, et l'inquiétude de Lily était maintenant palpable. Elle se rendait nerveuse, se posait toutes sortes de questions sur la tenue de son futur époux, la nourriture qui serrait servie, l'ambiance de la fête, l'humeur de ses amis... Elle qui avait tendance à faire des montagnes de tout, elle semblait plus tendue que jamais.

Sur sa table de nuit, elle saisit son bouquet d'une main légèrement tremblante. C'était un bouquet sans grande prétention, un joli mélange de roses blanches et de lys rose, le tout relié par des plantes vertes. Un noeud de tulle resserrait les tiges ensemble. Elle s'observa longtemps dans le miroir, avant d'ajouter les notes finales à sa tenue. En plus de sa robe, de ses chaussures et de son voile, qui étaient neufs, il lui fallait quelque chose de vieux (elle enfila donc les fins gants de dentelle que sa propre grand-mère portait à son mariage), quelque chose d'emprunté (et Rose lui prêta un magnifique collier de perle qui lui appartenait), et quelque chose de bleu. Elle finit donc par nouer un ruban de satin turquoise à sa cheville droite.

"Comment tu me trouves ?" Finit-elle par demander en se tournant, face à sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci sourit largement.

"Tu es parfaite." Déclara-t-elle simplement.

Rose paraissait aux anges, pourtant, elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Peu à peu, elle voyait ses amis s'installer, se marier, avoir des enfants, et elle n'avançait pas. Elle redoutait d'être à jamais la gentille amie toujours disponible parce que célibataire, que tout le monde prenait en pitié. Aujourd'hui, elle avait un grand rôle, qui plus est. Elle était le témoin de Lily, et Sirius serait celui de James. Elle devrait donc être présente toute la journée, n'aurait pas une minute à elle, elle devrait faire bonne figure, prononcer un discours émouvant à souhait et afficher d'énormes sourires sur les photos. Non, cette journée ne la réjouissait pas vraiment, mais elle était tout de même heureuse que ses amis trouvent enfin le bonheur, et il aurait été inconcevable pour eux qu'elle ne participe pas à cette journée.

"Toi aussi tu es très belle. Je suis stressée, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour James." La mariée se pinçait les lèvres, ne cachant plus son angoisse.

"Bien sûr, ils sont tous là-bas pour s'occuper de lui, que veux-tu qu'il arrive ?" Tenta de la rassurer Rose. L'autre fit la moue.

"C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, justement... Les maraudeurs au grand complet, sans personne pour les surveiller, je ne trouve pas ça très prudent." Rose ricana. Elle comprenait bien ce que son amie voulait dire, mais les maraudeurs avaient grandit. Et puis il y avait Remus, et Remus les raisonnerait. Il le faisait toujours.

"Je crois que tu devrais arrêter de te monter la tête. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille, non ?" Il était déjà presque dix heures, et même si la mariée était traditionnellement en retard, il ne fallait pas aller jusqu'à décourager le marié.

"Oui, encore deux ou trois petites choses et on peut y aller." Répondit Lily.

Lorsque celle-ci sortit de la pièce, Rose, à son tour, put vérifier sa tenue. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle se plaisait vraiment, mais au moins, elle avait l'air moins morose que d'habitude. Elle avait choisi une tenue simple, car il était très mal vu d'essayer de faire de l'ombre à la mariée, et une coiffure à peine travaillée. Elle s'était même passé de hauts talons, elle qui était déjà plus grande que toutes les autres invitées. Elle était tout de même présentable, car elle se devait de faire honneur à ses amis, en ce jour. Elle voulait simplement passer le plus inaperçu possible. De toute façon, il n'y aurait que des gens connus à ce mariage, car ils avaient décidé de le célébrer simplement, en petit comité. Les parents des mariés, la soeur de Lily (bien que celle-ci soit sûre qu'elle ne viendrait pas), Alice et Frank, Sirius, Maïa et Sélène, Peter et Tanya, Dumbledore, Remus, et Rose.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques kilomètres de là, un jeune homme se tordait les mains, assis sur une chaise bon marché. James Potter n'avait pas encore vingt ans, mais en ce jour, dans son beau costume trois pièces, il faisait dix ans de plus. Ses lunettes bien posées sur son nez, ses cheveux toujours incoiffables et son air torturé étaient les seuls indices de sa jeunesse. Ses mains étaient moites, et il les frottait allègrement contre son pantalon. Il battait un rythme imaginaire, faisant claquer ses chaussures de ville contre le parquet. Une énième fois, il lança un regard désespéré à son meilleur ami, Sirius Black. Celui-ci eut un sourire moqueur, et jeta à son tour une oeillade entendu à Remus, affalé sur le canapé.

"Et si elle dit non?" Demanda James, pour la quinzième fois au moins ce matin là. Sirius soupira.

"Elle ne dira pas non, Prongs. Pourquoi elle dirait non ? Si elle ne voulait pas se marier avec toi, elle ne serait tout simplement pas avec toi, et elle t'aurait dit non il y a bien longtemps."

"Non, peut-être qu'elle voulait bien se marier, mais qu'elle réalise maintenant que ça va foutre sa vie en l'air. Peut-être qu'elle ne sait même pas encore qu'elle ne veut plus faire ça, peut-être qu'elle va capter devant le curé ? T'imagine ?"

"C'est vrai que ça peut arriver, ça." Dit Peter dans sa barbe. Sirius lui jeta un coussin à la figure pour lui intimer de fermer sa bouche. D'un geste de la main, le rat s'excusa.

James se leva, et remit son costume en place. Il portait un ensemble noir, assorti à celui de son témoin, une chemise d'un blanc éclatant, et une rose blanche à la poche de son gilet. Il tripotait sans cesse ses boutons de manchette, persuadé qu'ils étaient mal placés. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. James n'était pas Sirius, il n'était pas habitué à s'accoutrer de cette façon, il n'avait jamais participé aux soirées mondaines des sangs-purs où il faut être tiré à quatre épingles. La seule fois où il se souvenait d'avoir porté un semblant de costume, c'était pour le bal de fin d'études de Poudlard, et il s'était senti moins étriqué qu'aujourd'hui. Pour couronner le tout, l'été était en avance, cette année, et le moins de Juin était déjà rudement chaud. Il sentait les auréoles de sueur de son dos s'agrandir de minute en minute.

"Si tu continues, James, on va être en retard, et là tu vas faire fuir Lily." Prévint Remus, tout bas.

Le moins qu'on pouvait dire était que Remus n'était pas très présent, ce jour-là. En vérité, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête au mariage. Ô bien sûr, il s'était préparé autant que les autres, avait apporté tout le soutien possible à James, et il se réjouissait pour ses amis de ce jour béni. Il ne pouvait tout de même leur en vouloir d'afficher leur bonheur en un jour pareil, mais il n'avait pas le coeur à la fête. Toutes ces mièvreries, ces jolies robes et ces bouquets de fleurs l'écoeuraient aujourd'hui, lui qui avait pourtant toujours aimé les jours de mariage. Mais il savait bien que Rose était invitée, qu'elle était même le témoin de Lily, et qu'il devrait la côtoyer toute la journée. Depuis le petit incident des loups-garous, les choses étaient devenues encore plus tendues, entre eux. A présent, elle ne voulait plus travailler en binôme avec lui, et ne l'appelait plus que par son nom de famille.

Il s'était résigné. Il avait bien compris que Rose et lui ne seraient plus jamais amis, et qu'une fois de plus, c'était de sa faute. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait bien pris de l'embrasser, cette nuit-là ? Il avait eu l'impression qu'il allait mourir, que c'était sa dernière chance de réparer les choses entre eux, et de profiter une dernière fois de Rose. Mais quelle erreur ! Il s'était senti tellement penaud, le lendemain matin, chez James et Lily. En plus de cela, il se souvenait clairement d'avoir demandé à Rose si elle l'aimait encore. Et il se souvenait qu'elle ait répondu oui. Elle l'aimait donc encore, et c'était pour cela qu'elle avait été si peinée, le lendemain matin. Mais il n'avait pas su quoi faire d'autre que s'excuser. Il ne voulait pas se remettre avec Rose. Il ne voulait pas laisser une fois de plus son coeur prendre le pas sur sa raison.

"Tu viens, Moony ?" Appela Sirius. Remus s'était perdu quelque secondes dans ses pensées, mais il revint vite à la réalité. Il acquiesça, et suivit ses amis jusque sur le perron. Ils vérifièrent une dernière fois qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié, et surtout pas les alliances, puis ils grimpèrent tous sur leurs balais. Ils avaient d'abord compté y aller à l'aide d'un portoloin, mais il n'avait pu en ensorceler qu'un à cause des restrictions ministérielles, et il ne semblait pas raisonnable que Lily traverse la ville sur un balai accoutrée comme une Cendrillon. Lily avait même ajouté qu'elle trouvait cela beaucoup plus majestueux que le futur mari arrive sur un balai, James n'avait donc pas insisté plus longtemps. Remus enfourcha son balai, bien moins neuf que celui de ses camarades, et s'élança vers le ciel. Il avait finit par oublier qu'il se débrouillait assez bien, en l'air.

La chapelle de Godric's Hollow était un endroit fabuleux. Derrière un portail de fer forgé, on découvrait un parc de pelouse bien verte qui s'agitait au gré du vent. Quelques arbres fruitiers, en pleine floraison, s'alignaient de chaque côté du batiment. Depuis l'entrée, on apercevait à peine les quelques tombes du cimetière, pour la plupart assez modestes. C'était un endroit magique, une aura l'entourait. Quelques passants qui aperçurent les garçons en costume leur firent des signes d'encouragement ou de félicitations. Sirius avait toujours trouvé incroyable la manière dont les mariages rendaient tous les gens heureux, peu importe qu'ils connaissent les élus ou non.

Les mains toujours très moites, James alla se placer devant la porte de la chapelle, aux côtés du pasteur qui les attendait. Sirius alla embrasser sa femme et sa fille, qui étaient déjà là. Maïa portait une petite robe bleu ciel, tout comme Sélène, qui était dans son landau. Il alla ensuite se placer à la droite du futur marié, à la place de témoin. Remus lui, salua Maïa et resta près d'elle, en bas des marches. Il rajusta son costume, et aperçut Peter qui arrivait au loin. Son costume était un peu trop large, et un peu trop long, mais Peter n'avait jamais eu de grand talent en matière de tenue vestimentaire. Un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres fines, il leur adressa de grands signes. D'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, c'était le premier mariage auquel assistait Peter. Curieusement, il était venu accompagné de Tanya, qui portait une robe rouge pour le moins indécente.

"Comment tu vas, Remus ?" Demanda alors Maïa. Remus s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait rivé ses grandes prunelles de jais bien au fond des siennes. Il haussa les épaules.

"Je vais bien, et toi ?" Répondit-il, assez mal à l'aise.

"Je vais bien. Mais je crois que toi, tu ne vas pas bien." Dit-elle simplement. "Je pense que tu devrais retourner avec Rose, ça te ferait du bien."

Sans attendre de réponse, Maïa se tourna et ne se préoccupa plus que de sa fille. Remus était un peu surpris par l'audace de la petite blonde d'habitude muette, et resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Il devrait retourner avec Rose. Elle osait dire tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas, Remus le savait. Mais les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples, et Remus décida de ne pas trop penser à cela. Dès que Rose serait dans les parages, il ne pourrait plus la sortir de ses pensées, autant profiter des derniers instants de liberté qui lui restaient encore. Il afficha donc le même sourire niais que Peter et l'accueillit à bras ouverts, soucieux de se changer les idées. Tanya le toisa.

"Tu vas bien, Moony ?" Demanda l'animagus. Décidemment, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir savoir comment il allait ? Il allait mal, voilà !

"Très bien et toi Wormtail ?"

"Ca va, ca va."

Il salua également Tanya, puis les autres invités qui arrivaient. Comme prévu, la soeur et le beau-frère de Lily n'étaient pas venus. D'après ce qu'il en savait, ils étaient des moldus assez obtus et qui refusaient de connaitre quoi que ce soit de la magie. Remus comprenait parfaitement que des sans-pouvoirs puissent être effrayés par les sorciers, mais de là à ne pas venir au mariage de sa propre soeur, cela dépassait l'entendement ! Ils connaissait tous les gens présents. Il avait déjà croisé les parents de Lily, Mr et Mme Evans, sur le quai 9 3/4, en allant à Poudlard. Ils étaient des gens charmants, curieux de tout savoir de ce nouveau monde qui leur ouvrait ses portes. Le professeur Dumbledore est venu accompagné du professeur McGonagall et du professeur Slughorn, des enseignants qui avaient été chers au coeur de James et de Lily. Le directeur de Poudlard portait une étrange robe à fanfreluches jaunes, et Remus n'y risqua pas un regard. Il avait trop peur de s'y brûler la cornée. Quant à Mr et Mme Potter, les maraudeurs les connaissaient pour avoir passer un nombre effarant de vacances et de week-end à mettre le bazar chez eux.

Après que tout le monde ait dit bonjour aux nouveaux arrivants, et que James eu reçu plus d'une tape dans le dos, les regards se fixèrent sur la fontaine qui trônait au milieu de la pelouse. C'était une jolie fontaine en pierre taillé, surmontée par un petit ange qui faisait l'idiot avec des papillons. C'était surtout le portoloin qui permettait d'accéder à l'église. Après de longues, et de longues, minutes d'attente, les invités purent enfin voir la fontaine s'illuminer, comme entourée par une lueur bleutée. James déglutit difficilement, il savait que le moment était venu. Sortirent donc du vase tour à tour Rose et Lily. Inutile de préciser quels hommes dans l'assembler eurent un haut le coeur à ce moment. Remus passa une main sur son visage, essayant d'en faire disparaître toute trace d'angoisse ou d'une quelconque émotion.

N'importe qui qui serait passé à ce moment là devant le futur marié aurait juré que James était en train de faire une attaque. Son visage, d'ordinaire si pâle, était plus rouge qu'une pivoine, et on pouvait voir les gouttes de sueur perler à ses tempes et à la racine de ses cheveux. Il affichait un sourire figé, forcé, alors que ses yeux commençaient à se mouiller de larmes. Sirius lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place. D'abord, il était hors de question que son meilleur ami se mette à chialer devant tout le monde, et ensuite, il devait se secouer l'arrière-train et aller chercher Lily en bas des marches. Décidemment, James perdrait toujours ses moyens face à sa belle.

La cérémonie fut simple, rapide, mais non moins émouvante. Le pasteur parla du danger qui rôdait, qui les guettait tous, contre lequel son Dieu ne pouvait malheureusement rien. Il leur rappela qu'en ces temps maudits, se jurer fidélité et protection éternelle prenait tout un nouveau sens, et qu'ils devraient s'y tenir jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Ils avaient tous deux prononcer de très jolis discours, simples et aimants, à leur image. Ô bien sûr, James avait bien tenté d'y glisser quelques vannes un peu douteuses, mais cela n'avait fait qu'ajouter à l'euphorie du moment. Ils avaient échangé leurs alliances, deux anneaux d'or jaune, gravés à leurs noms et à cette date. Lorsque l'orgue avait résonné, et que le pasteur les avait déclaré mari et femme une bonne fois pour toutes, les applaudissements avaient fusé. Mais tout cela était passé très vite, et ils étaient maintenant déjà à table dans le restaurant typique qu'avaient choisi James et Lily.

"Excusez-moi ?" Demanda Rose, seule convive debout. Elle tapait si doucement sur sa coupe de champagne que personne ne l'avait remarquée jusque là. Alice Tatcher et Frank Longbottom n'ayant pas pu être présents à la cérémonie, ils les avaient tout de même rejoints pour le restaurant. Ils étaient tous installés sur une grande table en U, d'où les mariés pouvaient voir tous leurs invités. Rose, à la droite de Lily, avait été désignée comme la témoin devant faire le discours. Lily n'avait décidemment pas assez confiance en Sirius pour lui confier cette tâche.

"Voilà, nous sommes tous ici réunis pour fêter l'union de nos amis, de nos enfants, James et Lily. Rares sont les personnes qui ont la chance de trouver leur âme soeur à notre âge, mais James et Lily ont eu cette chance. Pour moi, ce sont vraiment des personnes faites pour aller l'une avec l'autre, et il suffit de les regarder une seconde pour s'en apercevoir. Ce qui fait leur force, et la beauté de leur couple, ce ne sont pas leurs qualités que nous apprécions pourtant. Ils ne sont pas ensemble pour leur gentillesse commune, leur générosité, leur courage ou encore leur beauté. Ce qui rend ce couple magique, c'est leur amour. On n'aime pas pour les qualités d'une personne, mais malgré ses défauts, et à mes yeux, James et Lilly en sont le plus bel exemple. Félicitations, Mr et Mme Potter !" Termina Rose en levant sa coupe.

Tout le monde applaudit et trinqua en l'honneur des jeunes mariés, mais Remus restait morose. Il n'était pas idiot, et il avait bien entendu les messages cachés que Rose lui avait lancés à travers son discours. Ils s'aimaient malgré leurs défauts, tout comme Rose l'avait aimé lui, et il n'avait pas été capable de le voir. Il passa une main sur son visage, plus triste que jamais. Sirius qui avait un enfant, James qui se mariait, et lui qui restait toujours obstinément seul, alors que la plus belle créature que la terre ait jamais porté lui hurlait son amour. Ce soir, dans sa robe vaporeuse, teintée de vieux rose, elle était plus belle que jamais. Peu importe qu'elle n'arbore plus cette crinière où il aimait glisser son nez, peu importe qu'elle n'ait pas fardé ses yeux comme elle le faisait autrefois, peu importe que ses jambes ne soient pas galbées par ces hauts talons qu'il aimait tant, elle restait une perle rare, sa perle.

"Alors, on la fait, cette photo ?" Demanda Sirius, plus enjoué que jamais. Lily et James voulaient absolument une photo avec leurs amis.

Au milieu de ce qui serait bientôt la piste de danse, tous se placèrent en face de l'objectif. Et comme c'était à Lily de choisir l'emplacement de chacun, Rose se retrouva forcément à côté de Remus. Cela serait forcément une magnifique photo. Comme un dernier souvenir de cette jeunesse poudlardienne, qu'ils montreraient certainement à leurs petits enfants d'ici quelques décennies. Alice et Frank, Peter et Tanya, Rose et Remus, Sirius, Maïa et Sélène, James et Lily. Il ne manquerait personne. Le père de Lily sortit son appareil photo, mais celle ci le somma de laisser un sorcier faire. Elle voulait avoir un souvenir vivant de ce jour béni, elle voulait se voir brandissant son beau bouquet à jamais, elle voulait voir le rire de Sirius et les gazouillis de la petite Sélène pour l'éternité. De cette façon, peu importe ce que l'avenir leur réservait, ils resteraient toujours un petit peu avec elle.

"Il faut que je te parle, Rose" Chuchota Remus à l'oreille de sa belle, juste au moment où on entendit le flash. Tant pis. Elle ne répondit rien, mais ses mains devinrent soudain moites.

Cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon, quand Remus demandait à lui parler. Rose était sans doute naïve, mais elle n'était pas sotte, et avec les années, elle avait appris à cerner le loup garou. Elle essuya ses paumes sur le tissus de son jupon, et acquiesça lentement. Qu'avait-il encore à dire ? Ne l'avait-il pas assez rejetée ? Quelle était la prochaine étape ? Peut-être qu'il venait subitement de réaliser que, même de rester dans la même pièce qu'elle, cela le mettait trop mal à l'aise et qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il ne voulait carrément plus la voir ? Qui sait ? Avec Remus Lupin, elle s'était habituée à s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi.

Elle avait essayé de ne pas trop le regarder, ce soir, mais elle s'en mordait les lèvres. Dans son costume neuf, il était magnifique. Une de ses mèches châtain clair tombait négligemment sur son oeil, masquant à moitié une des cicatrices que les lycans lui avaient laissé. Le souvenir de cette nuit sordide la fit frissonner. Elle avait vu Lupin faible, blessé, dans un état mental pitoyable, au point qu'il l'avait embrassée. Mais le souvenir de ce dernier baiser était resté, lui aussi, gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire. Les lèvres pleines qui s'abattaient sur les siennes, ces mains fines qui la caressaient... Elle ne pouvait plus sortir cette image de sa tête. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'elle se prépare encore à une des annonces de Remus. Après la rupture du bal et les excuses après un baiser, qu'allait-elle encore subit ?

Ils étaient tout deux assis sur le marbre de la terrasse du restaurant. Elle se fichait de l'état de sa robe. Il ne parla pas pendant un long moment, comme à chaque fois. Il était mal à l'aise, il tentait de peser ses mots une dernière fois, elle le devina. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se rendant inconsciemment plus sexy que jamais. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait toujours des pensées aussi stupides dans la tête. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient du "se parler", elle restait bloquée sur la beauté impressionnante de Remus, au lieu de se mettre sur ses gardes. Celui-ci ouvrit grand la bouche, et dans une ultime hésitation, la referma. Par quel bout commencer ? Il ne savait pas comment s'expliquer. Ca avait été beaucoup plus simple, la dernière fois.

"Rose, j'ai fait une erreur." Elle n'eut d'autre reflexe que de sourire et de lever les yeux au ciel. S'il n'arrivait pas à parler en adulte, elle le ferait.

"Ecoute Lupin, je n'ai ni le temps ni la patience de t'écouter hésiter sur tes mots parce que tu as peur d'être brusque ou de me blesser. En matière de blessure, c'est trop tard, j'ai eu ma dose. Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? Très bien, prends une longue inspiration et déballe tout ce que t'as à dire sans t'arrêter, ça sera moins compliqué comme ça." Remus ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi elle était aussi agressive, ni d'où lui venait cette audace qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Mais Remus avait appris qu'avec les femmes, il valait obéir à leurs petites exigences si on avait quelque chose à y gagner. Il prit donc une grande inspiration, et pria pour qu'elle ne le gifle pas avant la fin de sa tirade.

"Rose j'ai fait une erreur. Je croyais que je pourrais me passer de toi, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai mis du temps je sais, mais je veux que tu revienne. Je te promets que je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs. J'ai besoin que tu revienne, Rose, parce que là, je sens que je m'enfonce. J'y arriverai pas si tu n'es pas avec moi. Je pourrais pas continuer, je le sais. Alors pardonne-moi et reviens, s'il te plait."

Rose resta immobile. Elle semblait figée pour l'éternité dans une expression qui n'était pas des plus flatteuses. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce qu'elle avait attendu depuis si longtemps se produisait enfin, et elle n'était même pas capable de réagir. Elle ouvrit une bouche ronde, puis la referma, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle eut envie de pleurer, de hurler de joie, de lui taper dessus, de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, mais elle ne fit rien. Remus sentait la boule au creux de son estomac devenir de plus en plus lourde. Rose semblait sonnée, et il n'aimait pas trop cela. Lentement, sans vouloir perturber son semi coma, il se mit accroupi. Il passa une main douce sur les cheveux de celle qu'il aimait.

"Je te laisse y réflechir, Rose, mais reviens." Et sur ces mots, il la laissa seule dehors, perdue.


End file.
